Tensei Haoh
by Charlote Wibu
Summary: Kisah perjalanan seorang Dewa yang di mulai dari nol. Dari membangun sebuah Desa,Kota,Negara,sampai kerajaan dan sampai di kenal sebagai penguasa segalanya di dunia.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog.

.

.  
.

Dahulu kala ada sebuah legenda seorang yang memimpin semua yang ada di bumi, karena orang itu memiliki kekuatanya yang sangat dahsyat manusia memanggilnya 'Haoh'. (Penguasa segalanya). Tapi dia juga di panggil sebagai 'Hitogami'. (Dewa Manusia). Di legenda dia dulunya hanya manusia biasa yang menyukai para monster, dan karena perbuatan manusia itu sendiri yang selalu berburu monster, dan membuat sebuah perang Manusia dan monster. Peperangan itu di menangkan oleh Manusia dan membuat beberapa monster tingkat tinggi seperti Ras Demi human menjadi budak mereka. Manusia itu makhluk serakah dan tidak pernah puas setelah memenangkan peperangan, mereka mulai menyerang kaum iblis dan itu sang 'Hitogami'. Sedih dan murka lalu membuat hati sang 'Hitogami'. Penuh dengan kegelapan dan membuatnya menjadi iblis kelas tinggi dan berganti nama menjadi 'Haoh'.

Dan peperangan Manusia dan Iblis pun terjadi, Lalu sang 'Hitogami' menjadi pemimpin kaum iblis.

Manusia yang tahu akan kekalahan mereka, mereka melakukan sebuah ritual pemanggilan dan Pahlawan pertama pun lahir.

Akhirnya Manusia mampu mengimbangi pasukan Iblis. Tapi ada sosok Iblis yang bernama Lucifer tak menyukai sang 'Hitogami'. Dan akhirnya ia melakukan siasat membunuh sang 'Hitogami' atau 'Haoh'.Dengan bekerja sama dengan pahlawan.

Dengan kerja sama antara pahlawan dan Lucifer 'Haoh' pun mati, dan Lucifer menjadi pemimpin para Iblis, dan ingin mewujudkan ambisinya yaitu menguasai dunia.

Peperangan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Rate : M+ (Gore).

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,mystery,SuperPower,Isekai.

Naruto x Xovers.

Disc : Punya para Mangaka.

Warn :Typo,SmartNaru,OverPowerNaru,NoPair.

.

.

.

.

Summary : 10 Siswa-Siswi di panggil ke dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy, mereka di minta untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, tapi salah satu siswa menolak permintaan itu dan siswa itu adalah siswa yang tidak begitu di sukai oleh siswa terutama siswi, dan siswa itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cupu tapi berotak jenius.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 1 : Pemanggilan dan kerusuhan part 1.

Di sebuah sekolah bergengsi di kota Konoha. Ada sosok remaja berambut pirang sedang melangkah dengan santainya remaja itu Namikaze Naruto lalu ia sampai ke lokernya dan membukanya, setelah membuka lokernya ia menghela nafas setelah melihat di dalamnya, didalamnya ada sebuah coretan bertulis 'Pecundang'. 'Mati sana'. Dan beberapa sampah serta hewan.

Naruto Pov.

Membosankan tapi aku sedikit marah dengan marah karena memperlukan hewan seperti ini, oh ya aku Namikaze Naruto remaja aneh dan cupu yang aangat di benci para murid disini. Oh ya aku sangat menyukai semua hewan walaupun itu hewan yang tidak di sukai atau menjijkkan bagi manusia seperti kecoa apa lagi tikus, tapi itu dalam bentuk fantasy ya gak mungkinkan dalam bentuk dunia nyata.

[3:A].

Semua Siswa maupun Siswi Kelas 3:A telah masuk kedalam kelas dan menunggu sang guru.

"Hey cepat berikan catatanmu"Ujar salah satu siswa yang mendatangi tempat duduk Naruto,Naruto hanya melirik Siswa itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jika aku menolak".

Sasuke mendengarnya pun marah dan ia meraih kerah seragam Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto berdiri. Sasuke langung melayangkan sebuah tinjuan, tapi sebuah lingkaran misterius muncul di seluruh kelas, dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut termasuk Naruto di tambah suara misterius muncul di kepalanya.

[Segel ingatan telah terbuka: Sinkron ingatan sedang berjalan 10℅].

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya dan ia mendengarkanya lagi.

[45℅].

Dan kini Naruto memegang kepalanya karena ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Tapi jika di lihat lagi 7 Siswa, 6 Siswa dan 1 Siswi yang merasakan yang sama apa yang di rasakan oleh Naruto dan mereka juga mendengar sebuah suara di kepala mereka.

[50℅].

Mereka makin kesakitan begitu juga Naruto.

[79℅! 85℅].

Mereka dan Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang ada di kepala mereka, dan Mereka tersenyum seriangi.

Sasuke begitu terkejut lalu ia melepaskan tanganya yang tadinya memegang kerah seragam Naruto dan tidak melihat Naruto yang kesakitan, ia sibuk dalam pikiranya yang masih bingung dan melindungi matanya dari cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Lingkaran misterius yang muncul itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat menyilaukan, tak lama kemudian mulai meredup dibarengi 7 Siswa termasuk tersenyum seriangi.

Tak lama kemudian para Siswa menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar, disana berdiri 10 orang mereka adalah para siswa 3:A.

Dan mereka adalah. Naruto,Sasuke, Shikamaru,Chouji,Kiba,Lee,Sai,Shino,Hinata,Sakura,Ino.

"Sepertinya upacara pemanggilan berhasil, Oh para pahlawan selamat datang di kerajaan Yagdrasil"Ujar seseorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi singgasana.

Para murid yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi, mereka mengalihkan ke arah pria tua.

"Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah Raja Yagdrasil ke VII, Otsutsuki Hamura, dan tolong dengarkan ceritaku ini, semoga saja cerita ini akan menjelaskan pertanyaan yang ada di otak kalian"Lanjutnya.

Dan akhirnya para murid tentang peperangan dengan kaum iblis yang di pimpin keturunan Maou Lucifer yang baru serta jajaranya.

"Begitulah peperangan ini masih berlanjut sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu".

Naruto mendengarnya menyerit keningnya setelah mendengar cerita pria tua yang di depanya. 'Ooh dia tidak menyebutkan tentang 'Hitogami'. Maupunb. 'Haoh'. Sepertinya sekarang manusia sudah melupakanya. Pantas kekuatanku masih belum terisi penuh'Batinya.

[Bagaimana menurutmu 'Sloth?]Tanya batin Naruto entah siapa yang di maksud oleh Naruto, Naruto menggunakan kemampuan Skil Telpati

[Seperti dugaan anda, keberadaan Anda telah di hapuskan di masa ini]Jawab Sloth.

[Aku akan menghajar orang yang melupakan Anda]Ujar batin Seseorang yang terlihat marah.

[Tahan amarahmu 'Warth no Inu']Sahut seseorang.

[Diam kau Envy]Ujar marah Warth.

[Aku lapar! 'Lust' aku ingin daging]Ujar Seeorang dan meminta sesusatu pada orang yang di panggil Lust.

[Fufufu, Sabarlah Gluthony]Ujar Lust dibarengi tawa lembut.

[Walaupun tubuh kalian berbeda sifat kalian tetap sama]Ujar Naruto.[Lalu bagaimana denganmu Pride]Lanjutnya.

[Hoi berbicaralah]Marah Warth.

[Pria tua itu tadi bilang keturunan Maou Lucifer yang baru]Ujar Pride.

[Kau benar juga, apa yang terjadi ...?]Ujar Envy.

[Tentang itu kita akan segera mengetahuinya]Ujar Lust.

"Anda bilang Maou yang baru"Tanya Seseorang murid.

Sang raja terdiam. "Dulu kaum iblis di pimpin oleh Lucifer, tapi 50 tahun lalu kaum Iblis ada pemberontakan dan terjadi perang saudara Lucifer pun kalah dan kini kaum iblis di pimpin oleh pemimpin yang pemberontak dan menjadi Lucifer yang baru"Jawabnya.

'Hoho informasi yang mendebarkan'Batin Naruto lalu ia mengangkat tanganya. "Lalu apakah anda tahu siapa nama Maou yang sekarang?"Tanya Naruto.

Semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto, lalu sang Raja Menjawab."Sekarang iblis di pimpin oleh Gremory Sirzerch Lucifer"Jawab Raja.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, lalu ia mendengar sesuatu di kepalanya, dan itu adalah Telepati.

[Fufufu ternyata cucu anda Haoh-Sama]Ujar Lust.

[Begitu rupanya!]Balas Naruto.

Setelah selesai berbincang dan kini Hamura meminta para murid untuk melakukan sebuah test kecil dan itu untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi pahlawan

[Kalian gunakan skil manipulasi kalian dan rubah Rank klian menjadi level]Ujar Naruto. [Kau juga Greed]Lanjutnya.

[Hn Baiklah]Ujar Greed.

[Baik! Haoh-Sama].

Setelah selesai melakukan sebuah test dan di putuskan sang pahlawan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

[Informasi].

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Ras : Manusia.

\- Level : 2.

\- Kelas : Pedang.

\- Energi Sihir : 100

\- Kelincahan : Lv2.

\- Ketahanan : Lv 1.

\- Karisma : Lv 50.

\- Keahlian : Pedang Lv 2.

\- Kemampuan : Mata Tuhan Lv1. Kontrol Dua Elmen : Petir Lv1, Api Lv2.

Kontrol : Lv 1.

\- Pekerjaan : Pahlawan,

Dan akhirnya giliran Naruto, tentu menggunakan Skil manipulasi.

[Informsi].

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

\- Level : 1.

\- Ras : Manusia

\- Kelas : ?.

\- Energi Sihir : 10

\- Kelincahan : Lv1

\- Ketahanan : Lv1

\- Kemampuan : pengendali bayangan Lv4.

Kontrol : Lv1

\- Pekerjaan : Petualang Lv2.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Wahai pahlawan tolong bantu kami kerajaan ini"Ujar seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik jelita, ia adalah Putri kerajaan Yagdrasil Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Sasuke melihat wajah cantik tuan putri yang begitu cantik apa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang menggoda, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum serianginya.

"Tentu tuan putri saya ah tidak kami akan membantu kerajaan ini"Ujar Sasuke sembari membalikkan badanya dan menatap 9 teman kelasnya. "Bukan begitu semuanya"Lanjutnya.

Dan di balas dengan sorakkan.

Kaguya melihat itu hanya tersenyum, tapi senyumanya menghilang karena sebuah suara dan itu suara Naruto.

"Aku menolak"Seru lantang Naruto.

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengar itu pun marah dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Apa katamu"Ujar Sasuke yang marah.

"Aku bilang aku menolak"Ujar Naruto. "Lagian kenapa aku mau di perintah olehmu"Lanjutnya.

"KAU"Teriak Sasuke lalu kepalantangan kanannya mengeluarkan listrik.

'Tap'.

Saat serangan Sasuke mengenai Naruto sebuah sosok muncul di bayangan Naruto dan menahan Sasuke dengan satu tangan saja.

Tentu Sasuke terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan diri dengan melompat ke belakang." Siapa kau?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu! Jangan harap kau melukai tuanku manusia rendahan"Ujar Sosok itu sembari mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang begitu kental.

"Iblis muncul! cepat lindungi Raja dan Tuan Putri"Seru komandan yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja.

"Kenapa kau muncul Diablo"Ujar Naruto.

"Khukhukhu"Sosok yang di panggil Diablo hanya tertawa pelan.

{Note : Diablo dari anime atau LN Tensei Shitara Slime Data Ken}.

" Arch Demon tidak High Demon, siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya Hamura pada Naruto dan Diablo.

"Khukhukhu Kurang tepat"Ujar Diablo.

"Ayo pergi, ah sebelum itu kerajaan ini masih tetap"Ujar Naruto lalu menatap mata Hamura. "Sampah"Lanjutnya di barengi Diablo yang menghilang lalu muncul di belakang Naruto dan memegang pundaknya, dan mereka menghilang.

"Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu?"Tanya Hamura. " Cepat cari bocah itu sampai dapat kalau perlu bunuh dia"Lanjutnya dengan perintah.

Sasuke dan lainya hanya diam melihat dimana Naruto serta sosok iblis menghilang.

"Terima kasih menerima permintaanku wahai pahlawan dan teman-temanya"Ujar Hamura.

Sasuke dan lainya mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Hamura.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat, mulai besok kalian akan di latih oleh panglima paling hebat di kerajaan ini"Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah lapangan, Sasuke dan lainya akan di latih oleh Panglima kerajaan.

"Baiklah pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Panglima Otsutsuki Toneri"Ujar Panglima yang bernama Toneri.

"Otsutsuki?".

Toneri tersenyum lembut melihat para calon muridnya kebingungan.

"Kalian pasti bingung kenapa nama belakangku sama dengan Yang Mulia?"Ujar Toneri. Dan di balas anggukkan. "Dan dia asistenku Kuroiki"Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk sosok di sebelahnya.

"Ya bisa dibilang aku adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga kerajaan, atau satu Clan"Ujarnya.

"Clan".

"Ah kalian bisa meminta penjelasan ke asistenku"Ujar Toneri sembari menunjuk Kuroiki. "Baiklah kita mulai latihanya"Lanjutnya.

Waktu menjelang sore sesi latihan telah usai kini Sasuke dan lainya sedang beristirahat untuk mengurangi penat mereka.

"Ah sial sungguh melelahkan"Ujar Kiba.

Toneri melihat murid-muridnya terlihat lelah hanya tersenyum."Baiklah hari ini cukup kalian bisa beristirahat, dan kita lanjutkan besok.

Satu minggu kemudian kemajuan pelatihan Sasuke dan lainya begitu cepat berkembang. Terutama Sasuke yang telah menaikan levelnya dan mendapat beberapa Skill baru.

Dan Sasuke dan lainya juga telah mengenal kota kerajaan dan mereka juga melihat para budak-budak. Sakura dan Ino melihatnya sedih melihat para budak apalagi mereka melihat budak anak-anak Manusia maupun Warebeast.

Jalanan kota Yagdrasil yang cukup rame dan banyak kios-kios yang berpapar di pinggiran jalan. Sasuke dan lainya kini sedang berjalan-jalan santai untuk menikmati suasana pagi dan itu sampai mereka mendengar sesuatu.

"Aaaarrrggh".

Sebuah teriakan yang tak jauh dari Sasuke dan lainya, dan mereka melihat Budak Warebeast yang di seret dengan paksa.

Sakura melihat itu ingin menolongnya tapi dia di tahan, Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya pada yang menahanya, dan Hinatalah yang menahanya.

"Lebih baik jangan kesana"Ujar Hinata.

"Hinata kenapa, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya"Ujar Sakura.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu"Ujar Hinata sembari menyuruh Sakura melihat sekelilingnya.

Sakura melihat orang-orang yang menghiraukannya dan terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apapun, dan melalakukan aktifitas mereka.

"Sepertinya disini sudah biasa dengan ini"Sahut Kiba.

Sakura hanya menatap prihatin budak yang di seret untuk masuk kedalam kereta kuda,tak lama kemudian kereta kuda itu melesat maju.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

[Informsi].

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

\- Rank : High Demon

\- Ras : Demon

\- Energi Sihir : 200

\- Kelincahan : Lv 100

\- Ketahanan : Lv 300

\- Kemampuan : Sihir Kegelapan : Lv 558, Sihir Cahaya Lv 647, Membaca pikiran Lv Max, Suara Dewa : Ciel Lv 99.

Rencana Update tiap Jum'At. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By : Charlote Wibu.

Rate : M+ (Gore).

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,mystery,SuperPower,Isekai.

Naruto x Xovers.

Disc : Punya para Mangaka.

Warn :Typo,SmartNaru,OverPowerNaru,NoPair.

.

.

.

.

Summary : 10 Siswa-Siswi di panggil ke dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy, mereka di minta untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, tapi salah satu siswa menolak permintaan itu dan siswa itu adalah siswa yang tidak begitu di sukai oleh siswa terutama siswi, dan siswa itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cupu tapi berotak jenius.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Pemanggilan dan kerusuhan part 2.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di istana semua yang terjadi telah tersebar di seluruh wilayah.

Di ssbuah hutan ada sebuah rumah kayu yang terlihat megah.

'Tap'.

Naruto menaruh cangkir teh ke atas meja lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kayu yang telah di pahat sedemikian rupa.

"Jadi begitu"Ujar Naruto.

"Benar Haoh-Sama, apakah anda ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan benua Iblis?"Ujar serta tanya Diablo.

"Tadinya aku berencana begitu, tapi"Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi?".

"Aku merubah rencanaku, biarkan Lucifer saat ini yang memimpin kaum iblis , lagi pula kau pasti tahu alasanya bukan Jika aku merebut posisi Lucifer!"Lanjutnya sembari menompang dagunya dengan lenganya dan menatap mata Diablo yang juga menatap Naruto.

Diablo sedikit tersentak lalu ia tertawa. "Khukhukhu! Tentu saja, dengan kebaikan dan murah hati anda, Haoh-Sama"Ujar Diablo sembari membungkuk.

"Dan lagi zaman ini ada kerajaan-kerajaan baru?"Ujar Naruto.

"Benar,Haoh-Sama tapi hanya ada dua kerajaan yang harus kita waspadai selain kerajaan Yagdrasil, pertama Kerajaan Ingrasia, selama ini Kerajaan Britania tidak melakukan tindakan apapun"Jelas Diablo.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya dan melihat sebuah peta yang di meja.

"Dan satu hal lagi ini pasti membuat anda terkejut, Kerajaan ini dibangun oleh Pahlawan pertama 'Arthur pendragon'.Diablo melanjutkan penjelasanya, dengan nada penuh kebencian yang penuh

"Hooo, satu lagi yang membuatku terkejut"Ujarnya lalu dengan acuhnya, Naruto meminta Diablo untuk melanjutkan. "Lanjutkan"Lanjutnya.

"Baik sesuai permintaan anda, selanjutnya yang kedua adalah Kerajaan Holy Kingdom!".

Naruto yang ingin meminum tehnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar nama kerajaan yang di sebutkan oleh Diablo. "Holy Kingdom? Jangan bilang?"Tanya Naruto.

"Benar seperti dugaan anda, Kerajaan Holy Kingdom adalah yang di ciptakan oleh [xxxxxxx] Dan 'Dia' sangat dendam dengan anda karena membuat...!"Jelas Diablo tapi ia hentikan karena Tuanya mengangkat tanganya lansung menutup mulutnya.

Naruto tidak ingin mendengar lanjutanya jadi ia langsung mengangkat tanganya untuk memberi isyarat kepada Diablo untuk tidak meneruskanya. "Sepertinya semenjak aku tidak ada dunia ini sudah berubah 190 derajat"Ujarnya sembari memijit keningnya. 'Ciel, tolong buatkan sebuah Folder Rank S dan Informasi dari Diablo masukan ke dalam Folder Rank S'Batin Naruto.

[Permintaan di terima, membuat sebuah Folder Rank S telah di buat, Informasi dari Tuan Diablo telah di tambahkan]Ujar Ciel yang berada di kepala Naruto.

Diablo sangat khawatir melihat Tuanya seperti itu.

Naruto masi terdiam,lalu ia berdiri dan mengangkat tanganya dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir, Naruto memasukkan tanganya kedalam lingkaran sihir, setelah mengeluarkan tanganya sebuah topeng berbentuk tengkorak berwarna hitam, lalu Naruto memakainya.

Diablo melihatnya terkagum. "Oh sudah lama saya tidak melihat anda memakainya, anda tetap gagah Haoh-Sama".

"Pertama-tama kita selamatkan para hewan-hewan lucuku".

"Di mengerti Haoh-Sama".

.

.

.  
.

Selama Ribuan tahun Ras Demi human seperti Warebeast, Ras Wolf, Kitsune, Ras Vampir, dan Elf serta lainya telah menjadi budak para manusia, ada yang menjadi pekerja keras itu pun tidak di beri makanan serta minuman, lalu petarung dan lebih buruk lagi mereka menjadi budak sex oleh orang-orang mata keranjang.

Dan kini Naruto yang menyamar menggunakan topeng tengkorak hitam yang di temani oleh Diablo, mereka berjalan menuju kota kecil di Yagdrasil, perkimunan kumuh.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di telapak kaki Naruto lalu lingkaran itu naik keatas.

Dan tampilan Naruto kini berubah menjadi ras Demi Human Warebeast kitsune. "Ayo".

"Baik".

.

.

.

.  
.

Naruto dan Diablo kini berada di tempat penjualan budak.

"Hoi siapa kau"Ujar kasar seseorang yang memakai zirah besi serta sebuah pedang.

"Aku ingin menju ah tidak aku ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam petarungan budak, dengan budak petarung yang ku temukan ini"Ujar Diablo.

"Hmm! Hooo makhluk langka dimana kau mendapatkanya".

Diablo hanya tersenyum saja.

"Lupakan itu, isi data identasmu serta pasang taruhanmu".

"Baiklah". Setelah Diablo selesai mengisi data.

"Kembalilah malam nanti acaranya akan di mulai di malam hari, hoi bawa dia di Sel".

"Kalau begitu aku permisi"Ujar Diablo sembari melihat tuannya di seret oleh penjaga, walaupun ia merasa marah ia berhasil menahanya.

[Skip malam hari]

Di ruang bawah tanah dimana acara 'Dorei no Fighter'. (Petarung budak). Tempat itu cukup luas dan arena juga sangat luas.

Kini Naruto yang berubah menjadi Ras Demi Human Ware beast, Clas Kitsune. Berada di sebuah sel, lalu di lehernya ada sebuah kalung besi dan jika di lepas secara paksa akan meledak, Naruto menatap sekelilingnya melihat para budak yang keadaanya cukup memperhatikan, ia merasa marah melihatnya.

'Sreek'.

Suara pintu sel yang telah di buka dan terlihat sosok manusia yang memakai zirah. "Hoi cepat keluar".

Dan semuanya termasuk Naruto pun keluar secara paksa dengan di tarik dengan rantai.

[Di Kolosium].

Kini para budak Demi human berada di tengah-tengah arena, Naruto melihat orang-orang yang menonton.

Yang menonton rata-rata orang kalangan yang berpengaruh di kerajaan Yagdrasil yang berada di atas para penonton, yang di buatkan sebuah ruangan khusus, dan yang berada di bawahnya hanyalah kalangan bawah atau para warga kerajaan.

"Selamat malam semuanya para hadirin yang bahagia ini"Seru pembawa acara. "Baiklah kita akan segera memulai acara rutin kita yang berlangsung cukup lama".

"Woooooh"Sorakan penonton yang tak sabar melihat pertarungan demi human ini.

"Karena kami telah mendapatkan pasokan budak yang cukup banyak maka kami akan membuat sedikit berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya dan karena itu kita akan sedikit mengurangi budak-budak ini dengan mengadakan Battle Royal".

"Woooh".

Para budak yang berdiri di tengah-tengah arena ada 50 Warebeast.

"Baiklah kita akan segera mulai acaranya"Ujar pembawa acara ssmbari mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah orang yang membawa sebuah alat pukul, orang itu mengangguk.

Pembawa acara juga membalas anggukkan lalu ia berbicara kembali dengan teriakan.

"Battle Royal di mulai".

'Gooooonggggg'.

Suara gong terbunyi sebagai tanda acaranya telah di mulai, lau suara sorakan penonton juga terdengar.

Para budak juga mulai bertarung sama lainya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu para budak belum ada yang tersingkir.

Naruto menghindari serangan dari warebeast kaum wolf, tampilanya tubuh seperti manusia dan kepala se ekor Serigala, dan tak lupa tubuhnya di selimuti oleh bulu berwarna biru.

"Kau cukup hebat untuk pendatang baru"Ujar WareWolf

"Kau juga"Balas Naruto.

[Identifikasi, WareWolf Lv 60].

Seseuatu terdengar di pikiran Naruto.

"Tentu aku sudah menjadi veteran selama 40 tahun".

Naruto mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan pandangan menyedu. "Begitu ya, tapi kau terlihat kesakitan?".

"Kesakitan apa maksudmu?"Ujarnya sembari melesat maju dan di tahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum."Ya didalam hatimu serta matamu terlihat menginginkan sebuah kebebasan bukan begitu"Ujar Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu. 'Bagaimana aku menjanjikan sebuah kebebasan'.

WareWolf itu tertegun mendengarnya lalu terkekeh pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin selama kalung ini masih mengikat di leher kita".

'Ya aku tidak kami ingin merasakan kebebasan sejati tapi karena borgol ini maka itu tidak mungkin'.

Naruto tersenyum setelah membaca pikiran sang WareWolf."Kenapa tidak melepasnya".

"Hah! Melepasnya apa maksudmu".

Naruto tersenyum lalu Naruto menghilang, tentu sang WareWolf terkjut.

Begitu jug para penonton terkejut karena ada sebuah kilatan kuning tersebar di seluruh arena.

Pembawa acara yang tersadar lalu ia berteriak. "Apa kalian benar memasang borgol yang salah".

"Tidak tuan kami memasang borgol yang biasa yang sering kita gunakan".

"Lalu apa kenapa budak itu bisa menggunakan kekuatanya".

"Ma-maaf tuan saya tidak tahu".

"Arrrghhh Sial"Pembawa Acara itu menggeram marah tapi pandanganya tertuju pada penonton yang begitu menikmati lalu ia tersenyum lalu.

"Woooh apa yang terjadi salah satu kaum kitsune menghabisi satu persatu lawanya dengan cepat".

Dan di balas oleh teriakan penonton.

Kembali ke arena kilatan kunig masih memenuhi arena, para budak terkejut dan itu lalu memasang siaga.

"Cepat tapi siapa?".

"Selain itu kenapa dia bisa menggunakan kekuatanya".

Mereka semua kebingungan karena borgol yang digunakan untuk mengikat mereka adalah borgol khusus agar para demi human tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan alami mereka.

Tak lama kemudian kilatan kuning itu menghilang dan di barengi sebuah suara.

'Ctak'.

'Ctak'.

'Ctak'.

'Trank! Trank! Trank!'.

Sebuah suara terdengar di seluruh penjuru tempat, tentu semua orang mendengarnya. Dan itu adalah suara borgol yang mengikat para budak terlepas dan terjatuh ketanah.

Semua orang tentu terkejut dan yang paling terkejut adalah para penjual budak dan para bangsawan.

Sang WareWolf yang melawan Naruto terkejut lalu ia menatap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di hadapanya. "Sebenarnya siapa kau".

Naruto tersenyum lalu merubah wujudnya kembali ke tubuh manusianya dan tak lupa sebuah topeng yang terpasang di wajahnya, lalu ia berteriak.

"Wahai hewan-hewan lucu ku"Teriak Naruto.

Semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto termasuk para mantan Budak.

"Dengarkan, kalian sudah ku bebaskan"Lanjutnya.

Para budak lalu merasa sangat senang lalu mereka mendengarkan kata lanjutan dari Naruto.

"Jadi rayakan dengan cara kalian sendiri"Teriak Naruto lagi.

Suasana menjadi sunyi dan para mantan budak saling menatap lalu mereka tersenyum seriangi, lalu mereka mengeluarkan sebuah aura membunuh begitu kuat karena aura mereka bergabung menjadi satu.

Para penonton mulai histeris dan mencoba melarikan diri walaupun dengan merangkak karena tubuh mereka menjadi lemas, sedangkan para bangsawan telah pergi sedari tadi setelah melihat borgol yang mengikat para budak terlepas.

Para mantan budak melesat dengan cepat dan memburu para penonton.

"Aaarrrrgggh! Tolong".

"Lepaskan makhluk rendahan"Ujar penonton yang di hadapanya ada tiga sosok Demi human

"Hoi hoi siapa yang kau bilang makhluk rendahan, berkacalah"Ujar Demi human Ras Elf sembari menebas kepala penonton itu dengan pedang yang ia bawa.

'Jraasssh'.

Kembali ke arena.

Naruto masih berdiri dan di hadapanya ada WareWolf yang menjadi lawanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya WareWolf.

"Untuk saat ini kau bisa memanggilku 'Penyuka binatang' ingatlah dikepalamu".Ujar Naruto. "Diablo"Lanjutnya dan memanggil Diablo".

'Sring'.

Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dan itu adalah Diablo, WareWolf sedikit bersiaga tapi urungkan karena Diablo memberi hormat dan ia di belakang Diablo ada beberapa Demi Human yang semuanya wanita.

"Bagaimana?".

"Maaf Master hanya ini yang bisa saya selamatkan sebagian sudah"Ujar Diablo terhenti karena ia merasakan Aura membunuh cukup kuat dan itu membuat detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat.

Naruto setelah mendengarnya ia mengeluarka aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat.

Dan itu membuat semua orang terhenti dan menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menghilangkan auranya, dan ia bertepuk tangan sekali.

'Prok'.

"Baiklah semuanya jika kalian ingin ikut dengan ku maka ikuti aku, tentu aku akan menjamin kehidupan kalian, jadi putuskan dengan bijak"Ujar Naruto. "Diablo".

"Di mengerti".

Sebuah lubang vortek beewaena hitam mucul di udara, lalu Naruto jalan memasukinya.

Para mantan budak saling menatap tak lama kemudian melesat masuk, sedangkan sang WareWolf masih berdiri, lalu menatap Diablo. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan tuanmu itu?"Tanyanya.

"Entahlah"Jawab Diablo. "Tapi saya akan memberitahumu sedikit, bila Masterku sangat menyukai binatang"Lanjutnya.

"Menyukai binatang ya!"Ujar WareWolf sembari tersenyum, lalu ia memasuki lubang hitam itu dan di ikuti oleh Diablo.

[Skip].

Ke esokan paginya kabar para budak telah lepas dan membantai ratusan orang telah tersebar dan itu membuat Hamura marah dan memerintahkan untuk mencari siapa dalang atas kejadian ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan lainya juga membantu untuk menyelidikinya, lalu berkat Skil mata dewa membuat Sasuke mengetahui pelakunya, Sasuke pun terkejut saat ia melihat sosok Iblis yang menghalanginya, Diablo yang memberi hormat pada sosok bertopeng tengkorak hitam.

Dan Sasuke pun berasumsi jika sosok bertopeng tengkorak itu adalah Naruto orang yang ia benci dan ia ingin menghilangkan keberadaanya.

Tentu setelah mengetahui pelakunya Sasuke tetap diam merasahaikanya. Hanya Shikamaru saja yang mengetahui gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sangat mencurigakan.

Di Kerajaan Sasuke berjalan sendirian dia ingin menemui Toneri karena ingin membahaskan sesuatu.

'Clek'.

"Panglima Toneri"Panggil Sasuke yang telah berada di ruang pribadi Toneri, dan ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dulu. "Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu"Ujar Sasuke, dan Sasuke melihat teman kelasnya Hinata Hyuga yang berdiri dekat Toneri.

Toneri melihat Sasuke dengan senyumnanya. "Ah Sasuke-kun kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?"Tanyanya. Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus menatap Hinata dan Toneri.

"Ara-Ara sepertinya aku menggangu jadi aku akan pergi"Ujar Hinata sembari membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Toneri, dan itu membuat Toneri tersenyum. "Ya baiklah Hinata, Lalu Sasuke-kun apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"Ujar Toneri setelah menanggapi bisikan dari Hinata.

Hinata mulai berjalan keluar. Setelah hampir mendekati Sasuke Hinata berkata. "Ja-na Sasuke-kun"Ujar Hinata sembari melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan Toneri dan Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan?"Tanya Toneri yang mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin?"Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBc...

Hahaha sebenarnya aku ingin update hari jum'at besok berhubung kuota hampir habis dan dompet sedang sekarat jadi aku up sekarang berhubung masih ada Kuota walaupun tinggal sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Rate : M+ (Gore).

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,mystery,SuperPower,Isekai.

Naruto x Xovers.

Disc : Punya para Mangaka.

Warn :Typo,SmartNaru,OverPowerNaru,NoPair.

.

.

.

.

Summary : 10 Siswa-Siswi di panggil ke dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy, mereka di minta untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, tapi salah satu siswa menolak permintaan itu dan siswa itu adalah siswa yang tidak begitu di sukai oleh siswa terutama siswi, dan siswa itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cupu tapi berotak jenius.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 3: Membangun sebuah kota Part 1.

Dua hari kemudian Naruto serta para mantan budak, kini berada di sebuah hutan yang berjarak 100 Kilo meter dari kerajaan Yagdrasil.

Naruto kini berada di rumah kayu dan di temani oleh perwakilan demi human dengan sesuai Rasnya, Warebeast : WareWolf, Kitsune. Dan selain Warebeast, Elf. Dark Elf,dan Vampir.

"Sepertinya semuanya sangat menikmati pesta"Ujar Naruto.

"Ya seperti anda bilang Naruto-dono"Ujar perwakilan Elf yang berjenis wanita.

"Sampingkan itu, apa yang kau lakukan pada kami yang kau repot-repot membebaskan serta membawa kami"Perwakilan Kitsune, yang berjenis Pria.

"Hm! Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku ingin membuat sebuah kota baru"Jawab Naruto.

"Kota? apa maksudmu?"Ujar WareWolf.

"Seperti yang ku bilang kemarin, 'Aku akan menjamin kehidupan kalian'. Maka dari itu aku ingin membuat sebuah kota".

Semuanya menjadi terdiam tapi suara tepuk tangan terdengar dan pelakunya adalah Diablo.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menikmati tehnya. Semuanya melihat ke arah Diablo.

"Aku merasa heran kenapa seorang manusia memiliki bawahan seorang High Demon".

"Koreksi, saya telah berevolusi menjadi Lord Demon"Ujar Diablo.

Tentu atas ucapan Diablo semuanya terkejut.

"Kalian pernah mendengar tentang 'Hitogami'?"Tanya Naruto.

[Angka presentase mempercayai keberadaan 'Hitogami'. 50%].

'50% Kah'Batin Naruto.

"Hitogami? Menurut legenda para leluhur kami para bangsa Elf, dia adalah seorang manusia yang menjadi seorang Dewa manusia, lalu di sebuah kejadian beliau menjadi seorang Raja iblis"Jawab Elf.

"Dan juga menurut para leluhur WareWolf dia akan datang dan akan memerdekakan para Demi..  
"Ujar WareWolf ia memberhentikan ucapanya karena ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lembut. Tak lama air mata menetes di pipinya karena ia menyadari sesuatu siapa sosok di hadapanya itu.

Sang WareWolf langsung melakukan penghormatan ala kerajaan. Semuanya terkejut apa yang di lakukan oleh sang WareWolf.

"Hitogami-Sama tidak Haoh-Sama, kami telah lama menunggu anda sekian lama".

Semuanya terkejut dengan ucapan, lalu setelah memproses perkataan sang WareWolf, semuanya juga melakukan apa yang di lakukan oleh sang WareWolf.

"Tolong ijinkan saya sebagai pemimpin Ras WareWolf untuk mengabdi kembali dari sekian lama yang telah di lakukan oleh para leluhiur kami".

"Kami juga, kami para Demi Human menginginkan untuk mengabdi pada anda karena itu nasihat dari leluhur kami"Ujar Elf.

"Angkat kepala kalian"Perintah Naruto.

Dan semuanya mengikuti perintah Naruto.

"Jika itu keinginan kalian maka aku akan memberi kalian sebuah nama".

Semuanya mendengar itu merasa sangat senang. "Terima kasih Haoh-Sama'".

"Ah dan satu lagi panggil aku Namikaze Naruto". Karena aku belum pantas untuk menyandang nama itu".

"Tidak Haoh-Sama anda sudah cukup untuk menyandang julukan 'Haoh'".

Naruto menatap Diablo. "Aku mengatakan itu bukanya tidak ada alasanya". "Kekuatanku belum pulih sepenuhnya, dan jika nama 'Haoh' tersebar maka akan menjadi merepotkan kau tahu, apa lagi terdengar ketelinga 'xxxxx'. Tambah merepotkan".

"Tapi beberapa hari lalu anda mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang amat kental aku yakin Dia akan menyadari keberadaan anda".

"Ugh".

"Tapi tenang Haoh-Sama Dia saat ini sedang tertidur dan dia akan masih sangat lama untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya".

"Aku harap begitu".

"Mungkin?".

"Hm apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Diablo".

"Tidak! mungkin itu perasaan anda".

"Baiklah kembali ke topik utama. Untukmu WareWolf akan ku beri nama Kagami.

"Dan kamu Asuna"Ujar Naruto menatap wanita Elf. Lalu lanjutkan untuk lainya.

Ras Dark Elf : Kirito.

Ras Kitsune : Kurama.

Ras Vampir : Yukimura.

Setelah itu tubuh mereka bersinar.

"Baiklah selesai, setelah ini kumpulkan semuanya aku ingin memberi nama semuanya".

"Naruto-Sama jika anda melakukanya maka"Ujar Diablo.

"Aku tahu"Ujar Naruto, "kumpulkan semuanya".

"Baik".

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Naruto menamai demi human ia pun pingsan.

.

.

.  
.

[Yagdrasil].

Suasana seluruh kerajaan menjadi kericuhan dengan kabar tentang para budak yang terlepas dan membantai orang-orang yang menonton acara tersebut.

Dan di kabarkan yang melepaskan para budak adalah Naruto yang di panggil oleh kerajaan bersama teman sekelas.

Sedangkan 9 mantan teman kelasnya terkejut dengan kabar itu, dan yang paling terkejut di antara lainya yaitu Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke merasa iri terhadap Kekuatan Naruto, dan ia ingin mengetahui kekuatanya.

Dan kini Sasuke melakukan rapat kecil.

Di sebuah ruangan kecil ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan di batasi oleh meja panjang.

Lalu Sasuke berdiri menghadap lainya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu wahai Yusha-Sama"Ujar sosok pemuda berambut Nanas Aka Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?"Tanya datar Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang ini, kau tahu kau membuat jam tidurku berkurang"Balas Shikamaru sembari menatap Sasuke dengan mata malasnya.

"Kalian pasti mengetahui tentang kabar beberapa hari yang lalu"Ujar Sasuke.

Dan di balas oleh anggukkan oleh lainya kecuali Shikamaru yang mulai paham.

"Aku ingin menjadi petualang"Ujar Sasuke dan lainya terkejut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Sasuke-Kun"Pinta sosok wanita.

"Ya aku ingin kita menjadi kuat di lapangan".

"Apakah ini sngkut pautnya dengan Naruto"Ujar Shikamaru.

"Tentu"Ujar Sasuke tanpa ragu mengucapkanya. "Lagian dia sudah menjadi buronan kerajaan dan sebagai tugas pahlawan kita harus memburunya"Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Terserah pada keputusanmu".

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Shikamaru aku ingin menjadi wakilku".

"Baiklah aku terima".

"Jadi kapan kita pergi, aku mengira kerajaan tidak akan menyetujui usulanmu".

"Tadinya, dengan segala rayuan, aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka, lalu kita akan berangkat besok pagi.

[Skip].

Satu minggu berlalu Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu ia melihat perkembangan kemajuan pembangunan kota.

Dan para Demihuman telah berevolusi. Kini tubuh para demi human terlihat seperti tubuh manusia hanya saja tampilanya tidak sepenuhnya berubah.

Elf dan dark Elf tak jauh dari tampilanya sebelumnya hanya kekuatan mereka bertambah, Asuna dan Kirito level merek naik menjadi High Elf dan High dark Elf itu sudah pantas karena mereka adalah pemimpin dari rasnya.

Ras Warewolf juga telah berevolusi tubuh mereka kini tidak ada bulu-bulu yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan sepenuhnya terlihat seperti tubuh manusia umumnya, tentu mereka masih bisaberubah menjadi Warewolf dan tubuhnya semakin membesar. Evolusi mereka adalah 'Starwolf'. Lalu Kagami menjadi 'Namikaze StarWolf'.

Begitu juga dengan ras Kitsune tak jauh berbeda dengan Starwolf, kitsune berevolusi menjadi magical Beast dengan ukuran rakasasanya.

Lalu ras vampir juga berevolusi dan memiliki kemampuan berubah menjadi kelelawar kecil. Yukimura berevolusi 'High Elder'.

Naruto melihatnya merasa senang walaupun hanya 50℅. Dan bisa dibilang itu sebuah desa. Dan Naruto sedikit terkejut atas evolusi para Demihuman tapi ia sangat senang dengan itu.

"Walaupun hanya setengah jadi aku merasa senang"Ujar Naruto yang kini ia duduk di sebuah tandu dan menatap sekeliling pembangunan kota yang terus berjalan.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda Naruto-Sama"Ujar Asuna. Dan rumah-rumah ini cukup untuk 100 Demi human yang ada di sini "Lanjutnya.

"Begitu! Sekarang tinggal persediaan makanan! Apakah ada yang bisa melakukan pertanian?"Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa"Jawab Yukimura.

"Jadi untuk saat ini persediaan makan dari hasil berburu?".

"Sepertinya begitu, Kagami dan Kurama serta kawananya sedang lomba berburu"Ujar Kirito.

"Lomba berburu?".

"Ya siapa yang mendapatkan buruan yang terbanyak".

"Apakah itu perlu lagian buruanya di makan bersama-sama".

"Mereka bilang harga diri sebagai pemburu".

"Hmm".

[Di sebuah tempat di hutan].

Sosok Demi Human Ras Kitsune bernama Kurama serta kawanannya, sedang menghadapi beberapa monster Rank S. Yang berbentuknya berpaduan tiga monster, dengan tubuh besar kepala kadal dan memiliki ekor seperti ular lalu monster itu memiliki sayap kelelawar.

"Kheh, sepertinya hari ini aku yang menang Baka Inu"Ujar Kurama.

.

.

.

Tempat yang tak jauh dari keberadaan Kurama, Kagami dan kawananya juga berhadapan dengan monster Rank S.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menang Baka Kitsune"Ujar Kagami yang tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi Serigala yang besarnya satu meter.

Dan menatap buruanya yang ada di hadapanya itu.

[Skip].

Kembali ke Desa monster, Kurama maupun Kagami telah selesai berburu dan terlihat mereka berdua sedang berdebat tentang siapa yang buruanya lebih besar dan siapa yang menang.

"Matamu apa buta hah! Lihat punyaku lebih besar dan panjang"Ujar Kurama.

"Hah! Kau yang buta baka Kitsune, punyaku yang lebih besar, dan apa itu panjang? kita tidak beradu panjang tapi besar dan beratnya serta banyaknya".

"Kalau begitu tambahkan peraturan menilainya panjangnya, jadi aku yang menang"."Karena punyaku lebih besar? Jadi aku yang menang".

[Note : jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi puasa terutama Josei tachi].

Tak jauh mereka berdua berdebat, Naruto dan lainya mengalihkan pandanganya kearah mereka berdua.

Naruto menyeritkan dahinya. Saat mendegar berdebatan mereka berdua. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah anak-anak terutama anak perempuan yang di tutupi telinganya.

Beberapa hari lalu Kagami dan Kurama yang ingin berburu mereka melihat sebuah kereta kuda dan mereka melihat beberapa anak Demi Human berbagai Ras yang akan menjadi budak.

Tentu mereka menyerang kereta kuda yang membawa calon budak manusia.

Naruto memegang kening dengan telapak kananya.

Diablo melihat itu begitu terkejut. "Naruto-Sama anda tidak apa-apa?"Ujarnya. lalu ia menatap tajam Kagami dan Kurama. "Kalian bisa diam tidak"Lanjutnya. sembari mengeluarkan sedikit aura intimidasi.

"Aku tidak apa Diablo aku hanya merasa pusing akibat pingsan terlalu lama"Ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kananya.

Kagami maupun Kurama memberhentikan acara debat mereka, lalu mereka berlari dan meninggalkan buruan mereka, setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto mereka menunduk hormat.

"Naruto-Sama selamat atas bangunya anda dari tidur panjang "Ujar Kurama dan Kagami.

"Berdirilah kalian".

Dan mereka pun berdiri tegap, Naruto menatap anak-anak yang di selamatkan oleh Kagami dan Kurama.

"Sepertinya ada anggota baru, bisa kau jelaskan Kagami Kurama, tapi tidak sekarang, kita akan mengadakan rapat tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Diablo siapkan semuanya, dan satu hal lagi buatkan data penduduk"Ujar perintah Naruto.

"Baik"Ujar semuanya, Diablo langsung menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, ada Naruto yang duduk di ujung meja serta menghadap semua orang, Kagami,Kurama,Asuna,Kirito,OrochimaruYukimura. Semuanya saling berhadapan dan di batasi oleh meja panjang.

Sembari menunggu Diablo, Naruto mendengar cerita dari Kagami serta Kurama.

Tak lama kemudian Diablo datang dan membawa sebuah kertas, lalu menyerahkan kepada Naruto, dan Naruto menerimanya lalu membacanya. "Hmm lumayan, tapi cukup di sayangkan Ras Vampir lebih sedikit dari lainya"Lanjutnya sembari melirik Yukimaru yang hanya diam memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan tanganya di dada, tapi Naruto tahu perasaan Yukimaru karena ia mengeeratkan genggaman tanganya di lenganya.

WareWolf = 35.

kitsune = 25.

Elf = 19.

Dark Elf = 16 .

Vampir = 4.

"Dan semuanya 100, lalu di tambahkan 10 anak-anak sekarang menjadi 110"Jelas Naruto."sekarang masalah dengan pertanian ada yang punya ide?"Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf saya Naruto-sama saya, tidak kami tidak memiliki kemampuan pertanian"Ujar Kagami.

"Naruto-Sama bagaimana jika mengunjungi desa goblin yang tak jauh dari sini?"Ujar Asuna.

"Goblin?".

"Ya dari semua ras hanya ras goblin yang mempunyai ilmu pertanian"Jelas Asuna.

"Hm baiklah masalah pertama selesai tinggal persenjataannya, kita tidak mungkin melawan musuh dengan tangan kosong bukan lalu tentang arsitektur pembangunan "Ujar Naruto."Ada saran"Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ras Dwarf. Yang ada di kerajaan Dwargon"Ujar Kurama.

"Kerajaan Dwargon kah"Ujar Naruto.

"Dan aku mempunyai kenalan di kerajaan Dwargon"Ujar Kurama.

"Bagus kalau begitu Kurama aku menyerahkan tugas untuk meminta Ras Dwarf kemari kepadamu"Ujar Naruto.

"Baik".

"Lalu masalah tentang goblin aku serahkan padamu Asuna".

"Ugh baiklah Naruto-sama?".

Dengan begitu permasalahan untuk saat ini telah selesai, tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Keesokan harinya mereka yang di tugaskan oleh Naruto pun berangkat.

.

.

.

.

TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Rate : M+ (Gore).

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,mystery,SuperPower,Isekai.

Naruto x Xovers.

Disc : Punya para Mangaka.

Warn :Typo,SmartNaru,OverPowerNaru,NoPair.

.

.

.

.

Summary : 10 Siswa-Siswi di panggil ke dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy, mereka di minta untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, tapi salah satu siswa menolak permintaan itu dan siswa itu adalah siswa yang tidak begitu di sukai oleh siswa terutama siswi, dan siswa itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cupu tapi berotak jenius.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 4 : Desa Goblin yang memikat.

Setelah berpamitan regu Asuna maupun regu Kagami pun berangkat, Asuna menuju ke desa Goblin, Lalu Kagami menuju ke kerajaan Dwargon kerajaan Dwarf, tapi sebelum mereka berangkat Naruto memberi saran, jika sudah sampai bilang saja jika 'Tuan Kalian telah kembali' dan Memberikan sebuah benda untuk di tunjukan pada pemimpin Goblin maupun Dwarf.

Tentu Asuna maupun Kagami kebingungan tapi mereka menerima benda itu lalu menyimpanya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!.

Suara langkah kaki, regu Asuna terus berjalan untuk mencapai ke tempat tujuanya, dengan di lengkapi bawaan bekal perjalanan dan sebuah pemanah untuk berjaga diri jika ada musuh yang menyerang.

"Asuna-Sama ada apa?"Tanya Elf.

Asuna menoleh ke belakang tapi tak lama ia mentap kedepan. "Ehm tidak, hanya saja sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu tentang para goblin itu"Jawab Asuna

"Melupakan sesuatu, apa itu?"Ujar Elf 1.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kahawatir jika kita kesana, arrrghh aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"Jawab Asuna. Yang terus mencoba mengingatnya.

Salah satu Elf yang mencoba mengingatnya karena ia juga pernah dengan para goblin. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti langkahnya dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Hei ada apa?"Tanya Elf yang di sebelahnya. Tentu lainya juga berhenti termasuk Asuna."Hei apa yang terjadi pada mu kau terlihat pucat"Lanjutnya.

Elf itu tak menjawab tapi memanggil Asuna."Asuna-Sama"Panggilnya.

Asuna menyerit kebingungan karena ia di pangiil."Ada apa?".

"Ahh tidak apa ayo lanjutkan perjalananya"Ujarnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Dengan begitu para wanita Elf itu melanjutkan perjalananya, Asuna sekali-kali melirik Elf yang tubuhnya terus bergetar itu karena ia mengingat atas traumanya.

Di sebuah tempat ada sebuah kelompok petualang.

"Ketua sepertinya persediaan kita hampir habis"Ujar anggota petualang kelas Swordman.

"Hmm, aku dengar sebuah rumor jika di sini ada sebuah desa"Ujar Ketua.

"Desa?".

"Ya dan lagi desa itu di bangun oleh Goblin, kita akan kesana untuk membeli perlengkapan baru ayo".

[Desa Goblin].

Pemandangan yang amat memanjakan mata yang melihatnya.

Bunga-bunga bermekaran yang indah, tak hanya bunga begitu juga lahan yang di tanam dengan berbagai macam bahan pokok pangan seperti, Sayur-sayuran,buah, dan tak lupa padi.

Tapi siapa sangka jika yang membuat pemandangan indah ini adalah sosok monster Ras Goblin.

Begitu para pengunjung petualang dan para penjual yang tertarik dengan desa ini rata-rata mereka mendengar sebuah runor jika ada desa yang di buat oleh monster Goblin dan desa itu angatlah indah jadi para pengunjung langsung datang ke desa yang di buat oleh Goblin, terutama pedagang yang ingin membeli hasil panen dari desa itu untuk di jual kembali.

'Tap! Tap! Tap'.

Ada beberapa manusia yang terlihat seperti petualang, mereka datang untuk singgah.

Mereka berjalan memasuki kedalam desa sampai ada mengintrupsi mereka.

"Hei kalian".

"Hm? Ada apa?".

"Kalian seperti berpergian dari jauh! Apa menjalankan Quest?".

Sang ketua dari party petualang menyahut panggilan dari seorang pedagang.

"Ya kami baru menyelesaikannya kami kesini untuk membeli kebutuhan kami yang telah habis"Ujar sang ketua. "Ngomong-ngomong desa ini sangat indah, aku dengar desa ini di bangun oleh Goblin?"Lanjutnya.

"Ah ya benar tuan desa ini cukup indah dan menguntungkan bagi kami yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang"Jawab pedagang.

"Ooh"Guman anggota petualang sembari melihat sekeliling. "Kheh cukup bagus yang membangunya adalah seekor monster kelas rendah"Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan beberapa orang memberhentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap sekelompompok petualang itu.

"Eh ada apa?".

"Tu-tuan tolong jangan berkata seperti itu".

"Memangnya kenapa aku berkata sebenarnya kan".

"Walau itu benar tapi jangan berkata seperti itu aku tidak mau terkena masalah jadi jangan berkata seperti tadi".

"Masalah?".

"Kalian wajar jika tidak tahu tentang peraturan disini".

"Peraturan?".

"Kalian kesini walaupun hanya sebentar, aku akan menjelaskanya".

Jika ada yang menetap atau hanya ber singgah asal mereka mematuhi peraturan di desa ini yaitu.

Dilarang membuat sebuah keributan apapun jika di langgar maka akan di hukum tak pandang usia dan jenis kelamin mereka maka akan di hukum, kalau pelanggar seorang pria maka akan di penjara di bawah tanah, jika pelanggaranya cukup berat maka eksekusi mati dan itu berlaku untuk seorang anak-anak. Dan jika pelanggar seorang wanita maka wanita itu akan di penjara di bawah tanah dan wanita itu akan di buat hamil dan melahirkan beberapa anak Goblin, terakhir di larang melakukan kebisingan apapun saat di tengah malam.

Di jalanan para manusia yang telah menatap, yang telah membangun sebuah rumah ada pun membangun sebuah toko, jika di lihat mereka terlihat gugup terutama wanita, karena mereka melihat segerombol Goblin yang di pimpin oleh Hog Goblin.

Para Goblin melakukan runititas yaitu patroli harian, para Goblin berpatroli ada jam patroli. Pagi,tengah hari, sore menjelang malam, dan yang paling rawan bagi pasangan adalah tengah malam.

Sesuai dengan peraturannya siapa yang melakukan sebuah kebisingan akan segera di adili, apa lagi yang melakukan sebuah hubungan badan, Goblin kelas rendah akan tahu jika ada aroma Yang sangat menggoda bagi para Goblin kelas rendah yang di keluarkan oleh wanita penciuman Goblin kelas rendah sangatlah tajam.

Jadi kau harus berhati-hati jika tidak Goblin kelas rendah akan datang kepadamu dengan air liur yang menetes keluar dan menangkap pasanganmu dan memperkosanya, sedangkan aang pria akan di bunuh jika melawan.

.

.

.

.

Para petualang yang mendengar beberapa peraturan hanya diam, Lalu sang ketua hanya mendengus.

"Kheh! Tidak berguna jika harus melawan kami tinggal menghabisinya"Ujar sang Ketua dengan sombongnya.

Sang pedagang berkeringat dingin setelah mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan yang lainya.

Hog Goblin dan bawahanya terus berjalan dan terus menatap manusia-manusia yang melakukan aktifitasnya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai melihat orang yang berkumpul."Hei ada apa ini"Seru Hog Goblin.

Semua orang melihat hog Goblin datang mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan buru-buru karena mereka masih sayang nyawa apa lagi para wanita.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Tuan Hog Goblin, mereka hanya ingin..."Ujar pedagang yang sedikit gugup tapi ucapanya di potong.

Para petualang melihat kelompok Goblin yang melakukan patroli. Sang ketua sedikit terkejut. "Aku tidak menyangka jika monster kelas rendah Goblin bisa berbicara."Ujar ketua dengan sinisnya.

Hog Goblin hanya diam mendengar kata sinis dari manusia di hadapanya itu, sedangkan bawahanya sedikit menggeram dan meneteskan air liur mereka pada sosok wanita yang menjadi anggota petualang.

Wanita itu sedikit risih di pandang oleh para Goblin kelas rendah.

"Hoo! Kau baru tahu ya sepertinya kau sangat bodoh"Ujar Hog Goblin.

Sang ketua merasa geram karena di ejek bodoh apa lagi oleh monster kelas rendah?.

"Apa katamu"Ujar ketua sembari mencoba menyerang hog Goblin itu dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

'Trank'.

Hog Goblin dengan mudah menahanya. "Lemah"Ujar Hog goblin.

Dan tanpa aba-aba para bawahan Hog Goblin maju menyerang kelompok petualang.

"Ghaaaa"Teriak para Goblin.

Dan para anggota petualang itu menahan para goblin dengan senjata mereka.

"Ghaaaa".

Para Goblin mencoba menyerang kembali kini mereka memegang kaki para petualang dan membuat mereka terjatuh.

Sang ketua mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari para Goblin. "Lepaskan aku sialan"Teriaknya.

Karena kalah jumlah para petualang pun kalah.

"Kalian sangat lemah untuk menjadi petualang"Ujar Hog Goblin.

"T-tuan Hog Goblin"Panggil pedagang.

Hog Goblin menoleh ke sosok pedagang.

"Maaf jika lancang tolong jangan disini jika anda melakukan disini maka daganganku akan rusak".

Hog Goblin hanya diam tapi ia menoleh ke barang dagangan yang di jual oleh pedagang itu yang ada sedikit noda darah.

"Baiklah bawa mereka"Ujar perintah Hog Goblin.

"Ghaaaa".

Dan para Goblin pun membawa para petualang itu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei lepaskan aku sialan aku mau di bawa kemana Goblin bre*****k".

"Terima kasih atas pengertianya tuan".

"Ya".

Dengan itu Hog Goblin dan bawahanya pergi.

Tak jauh dari keributan ada sekelompok Elf masuk ke desa mereka adalah Asuna dan lainya, dan mereka melihat para Goblin yang membawa para petualang.

"Hei ada apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Asuna pada sosok warga.

"Elf? Aku tidak menyangka jika aku melihat Elf, aku kira semua Elf ada di kerajaan?"Ujar Warga itu. "Ya tadi ada keributan yang di buat oleh para petualang, dan mereka akan di adili oleh King Goblin"Lanjutnya.

"Oh begitu ya! Ngomong-ngomong tuan, tempat King Goblin dimana?"Tanya Asuna.

"Kalian ingin bertemu King Goblin? Lupakan saja jika ingin selamat"Ujar Warga itu. "Maa itu bukan urusanku,lihat disana"Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk sebuah kastil besar.

"King Goblin ada di sana".

"Ah terima kasih tuan"Ujar Asuna. "Ayo"Lanjutnya sembari melangkah dan di ikuti oleh Elf lainya.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Rate : M+ (Gore).

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,mystery,SuperPower,Isekai.

Naruto x Xovers.

Disc : Punya para Mangaka.

Warn :Typo,SmartNaru,OverPowerNaru,NoPair.

.

.

.

.

Summary : 10 Siswa-Siswi di panggil ke dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy, mereka di minta untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, tapi salah satu siswa menolak permintaan itu dan siswa itu adalah siswa yang tidak begitu di sukai oleh siswa terutama siswi, dan siswa itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cupu tapi berotak jenius.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 5 : Cocytus.

Asuna dan para Elf telah tiba di desa Goblin. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana King Goblin berada, tapi meereka di hadang oleh Hog Goblin.

"Tunggu".

Tentu Asuna dan lainya memberhentikan langkah mereka dan mereka melihat Hog Goblin. 'Hog Goblin kah'Batin Asuna yang sedikit siaga.

Hog Goblin menatap Asuna dan lainya dengan seksama. "Jadi kabar itu benar?".

"Kabar, apa maksudmu?"Tanya Asuna.

"Ya kabar tentang para budak di kerajaan Yagdrasil berhasil di bebaskan oleh demi human"Ujar Hog Goblin. "Jadi apa yang membuat para Elf yang cantik ini datang kemari"Lanjutnya.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan King Goblin"Ujar Asuna.

"Bertemu dengan King Goblin? Hmm baiklah ikut aku".

Asuna dan lainya pun mengikuti Hog Goblin.

Di lain tempat dibawah tanah, ada beberpa Goblin yang menyeret para petualang yang membuat kerusuhan. Sepertihalnya dengan peraturan yang ada, mereka akan di hukum yang telah di tentukan.

'Brukk'.

Para petualang di masukan di dalam sebuah ruangan dan itu adalah penjara.

'Braak'.

Pintu penjara ditutup dan di kunci.

"Hoi keluarkan kami".

"Selamat menikmati hukuman kalian"Ujar Hog goblin sembari melangkah pergi.

Para petualang terutama ketua yang menggeram melihat Hog Goblin dan para Goblin pergi."Sialan".

"Apa yang kita akan lakukan ketua?"Tanya anggota party Swordman.

Sang ketua hanya diam tak menjawab, tapi ia melihat ke anehan penjara. "Hei apakah kalian merasa ada yang janggal dengan penjara ini!".

"Hm"Guman Anggota party Archer, sembari menatap sekeliling. "Benar juga ada yang aneh dengan penjara ini lihat"Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk ke belakang, dan di ikuti dengan linya.

Mereka melihat sebuah lorong yang panjang.

"Sepertinya ini adalah gua"Ujar Ketua."Ayo,mungkin ada jalan keluar"Lanjutnya.

"Benar juga jika ini gua berarti jalan keluarnya"Ujar Swordman.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menelusuri lorong gua, beberapa menit kemudian menelesuri gua.

'Whuush'.

Sang Priets mereasakan sesuatu berwarna hitam yang sangat cepat.

"Ada apa?".

"Ah tidak apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja".

'Tap'.

Mereka memeberhentikan langkah mereka karena di hadapan mereka ada sebuah dua persimpangan.

"Bagaimana ini, pilih yang mana?"Tanya sang Archer.

"Ayo kekiri"Sang ketua tanpa berpikir panjang dan memilih kekiri tentu di ikuti oleh lainya.

Tanpa mereka sadari di simpangan kanan ada sebuah beberapa pasang mata yang bersinar lalu ada sebuah senyuman seriangi dengan air liur yang menetes begitu kentalnya.

Para petualang terus berjalan sampai mereka melihat sekelompok Goblin yang menghadang.

Mereka langsung bersiaga dan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

Dan sekelompok Goblin pun menyerang.

Pertarungan di dominasi oleh para petualang.

"Ghaaaaa"Teriak Goblin yang telah di tebas.

"Cepat kalahkan monster rendahan ini dan keluar dari tempat busuk ini"Ujar ketua sembari menebas Goblin yang meloncat.

Para Goblin terus menyerang dan terus di kalahkan oleh para petualang, dan akhirnya para Goblin berkurang, dan itu membuat para petualang merasa senang tapi rasa senang itu menghilang karena ada sebuah sinar laser yang melesat kearah para petualang.

"Ugh".

Sinar laser itu mengenai salah satu petualang. Semuanya kembali bersiaga dan menatap kearah dimana laser itu datang.

"Wah wah kalian sangat hebat".

Para petualang mendengar sesuatu dan itu datang dari hadapan mereka. "Siapa?"Tanya Ketua.

Mereka pun terkejut saat mereka melihat sosok Goblin yang memakai sebuah jubah hitam dengan tudung kepalanya tak lupa sebuah tongkat yang di genggam di tangan kanan.

"Goblin?".

"Ke-kenapa Goblin bisa mengeluarkan sihir!".

Sang Goblin yang di maksud itu sedikit tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya pengetahuan manusia yang sekarang sangat lemah".

"Apa katamu"Ujar marah Swordman.

"Hahaha! Ya kalau begitu aku memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah evolusi kedua dari ras Goblin, 'Mage Goblin' Gin"Ujar Mage Goblin yang memanggil dirinya Gin.

"Hah! Kau mempunyai nama? Ketua ini gawat aku mendengar kabar jika monster mempunyai nama maka monster itu akan berevolusi"Ujar Wanita Priets.

"Berevolusi? Jadi begitu kenapa Monster rendahan Goblin bisa berbicara"Jawab Ketua.

"Iya, dan tidak hanya itu saja monstet itu akan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar".

"Kheh! Walaupun berkuatan besar dia hanyalah monster rendahan"Ujar sinis Ketua.

"Hoo sombong sekali tapi sepertinya kau tidak sadar dengan keadaan mu saat ini".

"Hah, apa maksudmu sialan".

"Lihatlah belakang kalian"Ujar Gin.

Dan itu di turuti oleh para petualang, dan mereka melihat banyak Goblin sepertinya ada 20 Goblin.

"Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang menarik"Ujar Gin. "Kalian pasti tahu tentang Dungeon?".

"Dungeon! Tentu kami tahu memangnya kenapa tentang itu".

"Bisa di bilang tempat ini adalah Dungeon!".

Dan itu membuat para petualang sangat terkejut.

"Tentu Dungeon ini sangat berbeda dari Dungeon-Dungeon lainya yang banyak harta karun,dan pusaka-pusaka kuno. Dan Dungeon ini adalah tempat para Goblin ya anggap saja sarang para Goblin".

"Pertanyaanya menurut kalian disini berapa Goblin?".

Para petualang hanya terdiam saja, tapi mereka terkejut setelah mengetahui jumlah Goblin.

"Jawabanya adalah ada Seratus juta Goblin".

Beberapa menit kemudian para petualang telah terbunuh kecuali petualang wanita Priets yang telah di pindahkan ke sebuah ruangan khusus, dan keadaan wanita itu sangat buruk, matanya kosong, pakaianya hampir terlepas, dan wanita itu dalam keadaan di ikat dengan rantai yang di biarkan bergantung di dinding gua.

Jika di lihat lagi tak hanya wanita priets itu saja, di sampingnya juga ada wanita-wanita yang mengalami hal sama.

"Ghha".

Sebuah suara terdengar dari ruangan itu dan itu ada Goblin-Goblin kecil yang berada di bawah dari wanita-wanita yang di ikat itu.

"Seratus juta? Sepertinya kau sangat suka membuat lawanmu depresi Gin"Sebuah suara yang datang tak jauh dari posisi Gin.

Gin sedikit melirik. "Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaranyaUjar Gin.

Dari beberapa sarang Goblin yang ada di dunia, semuanya terhubung sama dengan sarang lainya lalu desa Goblin menjadi pusatnya. Dan King Goblin memanggilnya Kerajaan bawah tanah

"lalu Apa yang kau lakukan disini Redcap Goblin?"Ujar Gin.

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku, tapi lupakan itu Bos memanggil semua petinggi ke kastilnya".

"Hmm baiklah".

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat lain didalam Kastil.

Asuna dan kawan-kawan kini berada di dalam kastil, dan di hadapan mereka ada sosok dengan memiliki tubuh manusia dan dengan tubuh kekar tak lupa sebuah dua tanduk kecil di kepalanya serta taring kecil di mulutnya, dia adalah King Goblin pemimpin semua Ras Goblin yang ada di dunia ini.

King Goblin sedang duduk si singgasananya, dan di sampingnya ada beberapa Goblin yang duduk di sebelahnya, tiga petinggi, Petinggi Hog Goblin Bara, petinggi Redcap Gil, Petinggi Mage Goblin Gin, lalu ada sosok Goblin yang memakai sebuah topi bulu dan memegang sebuah kipas, dia adalah ahli strategi sekaligus penasihat Ying dan beberapa Goblin yang belum berevolusi atau kelas rendah dan mwreka menatap menatap Asuna dan kelompoknya."Jadi apa yang membuat para budak yang baru terbebas datang kemari"Ujar King Goblin.

"Sebelum saya menjawab pekernalkan nama saya adalah Asuna pemimpin para Elf yang baru"Ujar Asuna.

"Jadi".

"Tuan kami telah membangun sebuah desa"Ujar Asuna.

"Desa? Ah benar juga aku baru-baru ini mendengar sebuah desa yang baru di bangun, tapi anak-anak ku (Para Goblin) tidak bisa mendekati desa itu"Ujar King Goblin."Lalu".

"Rencana pembangunan desa berjalan lancar, tapi kami sedikit masalah".

"Masalah?".

"Hai, masalahnya adalah bahan pangan"Jelas Asuna.

"Bahan pangan? Oh begitu rupanya, tuan kalian ingin menjalin bekerja sama begitu"Ujar King Goblin.

"Ya benar jika anda bersedia dan mengajari kami tentang perkebunan".

"Aku menolak".

"A-apa! tolong pertimbangkan lagi King-Sama".

"Maaf yang mulia saya rasa itu perjanjian yang bagus daribpada kita melakukan perjanjian pada Manusia"Ujar Ying.

King Goblin melirik kearah Ying, lalu memejamkan matamya."Sayangnya aku tetap menolak".

Asuna menjadi terdiam tapi tak lama kemudian Asuna mengeluarkan sesuatu yaitu sebiah medali yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

King Goblin begitu juga dengan lainya terkejut dengan medali yang di keluarkan Asuna.  
King Goblin begitu terkejut apa lagi lambang yang ada di medali tersebut.

Lambang medali itu berupa lambang spiral berwarna merah.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan medali itu!"Ujar King Goblin sembari berdiri dengan raut terkejut.

"Tuan kami yang memberikan pada kami, dan nama tuan kami adalah 'Haoh-Sama'."Ujar Asuna.

King Goblin terkejut mendengar nama itu lalu ia kembali duduk.

"Baiklah aku berubah pikiran,aku akan menerima kerja samanya, kalian bisa pergi dan beristirahaah kalian malam ini di penginapan, hei antarkan mereka dan tinggalkan aku sendiri".

"Baik King sesuai permintaan anda"Ujar penasihat dan tiga petinggi.

.

.

Asuna dan lainya kini berada di sebuah penginapan.

"Aahh tadi itu menakutkan"Ujar Elf 1.

"Ya benar kalian lihat para Goblin yang meneteskan air liurnya itu hiiii"Sahut Elf 2.

"Sudah-sudah, saatnya istirahat besok pagi-pagi kita akan kembali.

...Beralih ke kastil..

Setelah Asuna dan lainya serta para Goblin meninggalkan runangan itu.

King Goblin memegang wajahnya denngan telapak tanganya, lalu ia terkikik pelan tak lama ia tertawa keras.

"Hahahahahaha, Jadi anda sudah kembali Haoh-Sama dari sekian lama"Ujar King Goblin lalu sebuah sinar berwarna merah keluar dari matanya dari celah-celah jarinya.

Sebuah sinar matahari sore menyinari belakang singgasana King Goblin dan memperlihatkan gambar spiral yang mirip dengan medali yang di bawa oleh Asuna.

"Saya King Goblin Cocytus sekaligus salah satu penjaga akan kembali melayani anda Haoh-Sama"Ujar Cocytus.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya Asuna dan para Elf telah berpamitan kini mereka pun siap untuk kembali dan melaporkan kepada Naruto jika Misi mereka telah berhasil.

[Kerajaan Dwargon malam hari sebelumnya].

Tak hanya Asuna saja yang berhasil menyelesaikan misinya, Kagami pun juga berhasil dan kini Kagami dan Raja Dwarf Gazef sedang melakukan sebuah pesta.

"Ayo tambah lagi Kagami-Dono"Ujar Gazef sembari menuangkan Sake kedalam cangkir yang di pegangboleh Kagami.

"Anda sudah terlihat mabuk Gazef-Dono"Ujar Kagami.

"Hahaha jangan pikirkan nikmati pestanya untuk merayakan kerja sama yang kau ajukan"Ujar tawa Gazef sembari menempuk pundak Kagami.

Kagami hanya pasrah dan menikmati suasana pesta, lagian dia sudah lama tidak melakukan sebuah pesta.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Maaf ya jika masih pendek


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Rate : M+ (Gore).

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,mystery,SuperPower,Isekai.

Naruto x Xovers.

Disc : Punya para Mangaka.

Warn :Typo,SmartNaru,OverPowerNaru,NoPair.

.

.

.

.

Summary : 10 Siswa-Siswi di panggil ke dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy, mereka di minta untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, tapi salah satu siswa menolak permintaan itu dan siswa itu adalah siswa yang tidak begitu di sukai oleh siswa terutama siswi, dan siswa itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cupu tapi berotak jenius.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 6 : Siasat licik sang Raja.

Ini cerita hari dimana saat Asuna maupun Kurama. berangkat menjalankan tugas atau misi yang di beri oleh Naruto.

{Note : Ahhh ane melakukan kesalahan seharusnya yang pergi kerajaan Dwargon adalah Kurama bukan Kagami, Gomennasai, dan aku baru sadar jika aku melakukan kesalahan, dan reader tidak berkomentar sih tentang masalah ini kalian bisa cek lagi di Chap 3 oke terima kasih sebagai perminta maaf aku memperbanyak Wordnya}.

[Yagdrasil].

Setelah Sasuke dan lainya memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjadi petualang tapi sebelum mereka pergi, mereka di panggil untuk menghadap ke Hamura.

"Maaf Yusha-Sama anda di panggil untuk menghadap ke yang mulia"Ujar prajurit yang di perintahkan untuk mengirim pesan dari Hamura.

Dan kini Sasuke dan lainya telah menghadap sang raja,di ruang tahta.

"Ehm! Aku telah mengijinkan permintaan Yusha-Sama untuk menjadi petualang dan itu juga untuk kerajaan"Ujar Hamura. "Tapi sebelum itu aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan"Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap datar Hamura."Dan apa itu"Ujarnya.

"Toneri jelaskan".

"Baik"Ujar Toneri sembari maju sedikit ke depan dan menjelaskan apa yang menjadi permintaan Hamura. "kalian ingin menjadi kuat dengan menjadi petualang bukan?"Tanya Toneri.

Sasuke dan lainya hanya diam saja dan Toneri pun melanjutkan.  
"Dan kurasa ini sangat cocok dengan ajukan kalian. Baiklah kita ke intinya, ada sebuah desa yang masih dalam kekuasaan Yagdrasil"Lanjutnya.

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Kurasa itu tidak masalah bukan!"Ujar tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya kau benar itu tidak jadi masalah, masalahnya desa itu di bangun oleh Monster Ras Goblin"Ujar Toneri.

Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya. "Goblin? Kurasa kerajaan mampu meratakan desa itu dengan mudah"Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya harusnya, tapi masalahnya desa itu di pimpin oleh seorang Demon Lord King Goblin"Ujar Toneri. "Dan Demon Lord itiu tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kerajaan, walaupun mereka berada masih berada di daerah Yagdrasil

Tentu Sasuke dan lainya terkejut seorang Demon lord.

"Jadi begitu, jadi yang mulia ingin kami mengalahkan Demon Lord itu"Ujar Sasuke.

"Tak hanya mengalahkan tapi membunuhnya jika kau bisa"Sahut Hamura."Desa itu masih dalam daerah kekuasaanku dan monster rendahan itu tidak mau bekerja sama atau menjadi bawahan kerajaan"Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tidak suka mendengar perkataan awal Hamura. "Baiklah tapi setelah berhasil kami ingin melakukan apapun yang kami mau"Ujarnya

"Hm baiklah"Ujar Hamura tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum seriangi, jika kalian tidak berhasil maka kalian akan bersumpah setia pada kerajaan untuk selamanya"Lanjutnya.

Sasuke berdecak geram. "Baiklah aku terima itu, jadi kapan kita akan menyerang Desa itu"Ujar Sasuke.

Hamura tersenyum senang. "Besok kita akan menyerang karena perlengkapannya akan selesai besok."Sahut Toneri.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi, dan satu lagi Sasuke,Shikamaru datanglah keruanganku kita akan mengatur setrateginya"Lanjut Toneri.

Dan akhirnya mereka pergi dari ruangan itu. Kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengikuti Toneri menuju ruang kerjanya untuk membuat rencana untuk mengalahkan King Goblin itu.

Di sebuah ruangan yang dibuat untuk rapat para pahlawan.

"Sialan si raja itu membuatku kesal saja"Ujar marah Kiba.

"Diamlah Kiba jangan berisik"Ujar Ino.

"Tapi ini aneh kenapa Raja meminta kita untuk berperang?"Ujar bingung Sakura.

"Ya benar kata Sakura ini terlalu tiba-tiba sial"Sahut Shino.

"Hmm sepertinya kita harus menyelidikinya"Usul Lee.

"Biarkan aku yang menyelidikinya"Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Ino.

"Fufufu, lebih baik kamu tidak tahu caranya"Jawab Hinata dengan tawa kecil dan misterius.

Sakura dan Ino kebingungan, Hinata tersenyum lucu melihat wajah bingung mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar kalian dan beristirahat karena besok akan sangat melelahkan"Ujar Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu?".

"Aku masih ingin disini cepat sana".

"Hm baiklah Hinata, dan setelah datang ke dunia ini kau sangat berubah?".

Hinata hanya diam tersenyum lembut dan tidak menjawab, ya wajar jika Sakura mengatakan seperti itu karena saat di dunia asal mereka, Hinata di kenal pendiam dan pemalu, tapi setelah datang kesini sifat hinata berubah 100 persen dari pendiam dan pemalu menjadi orang yang misterius dan apalagi senyumanya yang penuh mengandung misteri.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja".

"Mungkin iya kalau begitu ayo Ino"Ujar serta ajak Sakura sembari meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu dan di ikuti oleh Ino.

Setelah Sakura dan Ino meninggalkan ruangan rapat suasana ruangan itu menjadi sunyi dan mencengkam, dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di atas langit-langit lalu muncul sebuah kubah transparan.

Hinata yang tadinya melihat kepergian Sakura dan Ino dengan tatapan lembut kini tatapanya kini berubah menjadi datar dan menatap ke samping atas dengan datar dan dingin menusuk lalu ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menghadap kedepan, dan tubuhnya serta pakaianya sangat berubah manjadi putih warna matanya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. (Mirip dengan Albedo dari Overlord).

Tak hanya Hinata saja yang lainya tampilan mereka yang ada di ruangan itu berubah drastis kecuali Lee.

"Aahhhh, aku ingin menghisap sperma dan memakann jiwa laki-laki"Ujar Hinata yang di awali dengan sebuah desahan yang menggoda. "Apa lagi aku ingin melakukanya dengan Haoh-Sama"Lanjutnya.

"Ya itu wajar dengan darah serta jiwa Sucsubus mu"Celetuk Kiba yang tampilanya juga berubah menjadi sosok Warebeast Anjing berwarna merah. (Akamaru dewasa dan berwana merah). "Dan lagi kau sudah melakukanya bukan"Lanjutnya sembari menatap tajam Hinata.

"Fufufu apa maksudmu Kiba, ah tidak Warth no Inu"Ujar Hinata di barengi dengan senyumanya dan menempelkan ujung tiga jarinya ke bibirnya.

"Jangan mengelak, aku tahu jika kau penyebab insiden beberapa hari yang lalu,beberapa prajurit menghilang secara tidak wajar"Ujar Kiba."Aku yakin kau telah memakan jiwa prajurit-prajurit yang telah hilang"Lanjutnya.

"Ara-ara apa maksudmu".

"selama ink aku berpikiran kau tidak melakukanya dengan panglima bodoh Toneri kan Wanita busuk"Ujar Kiba.

'Twicth'.

'Brak'.

"coba katakan sekali lagi Baka Inu"Ujar Hinata sembari berdiri sertamengeluarkan aura hitan intimidasi dan membuat sebuah retakan di lantai.

Kiba pun melakukan hal sama."Apa, mau bertarung hah"Teriak Kiba yang juga mengeluarkan aura intimidasi.

Mereka saling beradu tatapan tajam dan saling mengadu aura mereka berdua.

'Braak'.

Kiba dan Hinata menghilangkan aura intimidasi mereka karena mendengar suara keras. Dan itu di sebabkan oleh Lee yang menghentakan kepalan tanganya keatas meja dan membuat meja itu hancur.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kalian tidak ribut"Ujar Lee dengan datar dan dingin yang menusuk.

Tampilan Lee kini berubah menjadi sosok Raksasa setinggi dua meter, itu hanya tubuh medium dari wujud aslinya yang tingginya mencapai 10meter, Lee menatap tajam Kiba dan Hinata.

Hinata kembali duduk dengan kasarnya, lalu Kiba berdecih kesal dan kembali duduk. Lalu Lee merubah tubuhnya kembali ke ukuran manusia.

Lalu Shino melihat Kerusakan yang di timbulkan oleh tiga orang temanya itu ia mengaktifkan sihirnya untuk memperbaiki kerusakanya kembali menjadi semula meja yang telah hancur kini kembali seperti semula begitu juga retakan di lantai.

Tampilan Shino berubah menjadi bentuk Ogre.

"Aku lapar"Celetuk Chouji sembari memgang perutnya lalu tampilanya berubah sosok Orc.

"Kalian berdua pasangan yang serasi"Celetuk Sai tampilanya berubah menjadi High Demon.

"Hah dengan dia itu tidak mungkin"Ujar Kiba sembari menunjuk Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu"Ujar Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan sering melakukanya, nanti akan terjadi masalah"Ujar Lee.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku tidak melakukanya, energy kehidupanku akan habis dan aku akan menua"Ujar Hinata."Jika itu terjadi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadap ke Haoh-Sama"Lanjutnya.

"Hei lebih baik kita memanggil masing-masing dengan nama kita yang asli"Ujar Shino atau Envy."Lagian tidak akan ada yang tahu"Lanjutnya.

"Ya, jika si tuan putri itu menyerah untuk mengintai"Ujar Kiba atau Warth.

"Benar-benar tuan putri yang merepotkan"Ujar Hinata atau Lust.

"Aku lapar"Ujar Chouji atau Gluttony.

"Bisa tidak kau mengatakan selain itu Babi"Ujar Warth.

Lee atau Pride hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya.

Begitu juga dengan Sai atau Greed yang hanya diam dan mendengus pelan.

Beralih ke tempat lain di mana Tuan Putri Kaguya berada di kamarnya, dan ia melihat para pendamping pahlawan sedang membicarakan sesuatu, awalnya ia merasa senang karena ia berhasil menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tapi Kaguya sempat bingung dengan kepergian Sakura dan Ino, lalu ia begitu terkejut karena Hinata menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, sampai Kaguya terjengkal kebelakang. "Sial ada apa dengan tatapan tajam itu, jangan bilang dia ta... Ah itu tidak mungkin"Ujar Kaguya berusaha untuk bangun dan melihat bola kristal, tapi ia terkejut karena bola kristal itu penuh dengan kegelapan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?".

"Sepertinya Tuan Putri sedang marah besar"Ujar Lust.

"Lupakan tentang itu, menurut kalaian apa yang ada di dalam otak Raja itu"Ujar Kiba.

"Sepertinya Pak tua itu ingin membuat kita menjadi budak kerajaan"Ujar Envy."ma, walaupun itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kita, kecuali Sang pahlawan dan dua wanita pendampingnya"Lanjutnya.

"Ah ya ngomong-ngomong senjata kita berada di istana ini, tentu mereka menyegelnya"Ujar Lust.

Tentu itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Lust.

"Hoo"Guman Greed."lalu kau tahu dimana letaknya?"Lanjutnya.

"Tentu, letaknya berada di perpustakaan istana"Jawab Lust."Tapi sayang aku tidak tahu cara membuka segelnya"Lanjutnya.

"Gheh, dasar tidak berguna"Celetuk Warth.

"Hah, apa katamu lagian tidak mudah membujuk panglima itu untuk memberitahu cara membuka segelnya"Ujar Lust yang kesal dengan ucapan Warth.

"Bagaimana dengan bangsawan lainya?" Tanya Envy."Mungkin salah satu bangsawan yang tahu cara membuka segelnya"Lanjutnya.

"Hmm, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu tapi itu tidak mudah karena para bangsawan susah untuk bertemu"Jawab Lust.

'Clek'.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan pelakunya adalah Sasuke dan di ikuti oleh Shikamaru. Sasuke melihat kesekeliling dan ia melihat para pendamping atau teman kelas yang sudah kembali menjadi wujud manusia, dan kubah transparan juga telah menghilang.

"Ah Sasuke-Kun bagaimana strateginya?"Tanya Hinata.

"Nanti aku jelaskan,dimana Sakura dan Ino?"Ujar serta tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka berada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat, apa aku perlu memanggil mereka".

"Tidak perlu, kalau begitu aku akan latihan di lapangan, Shikamaru akan menjelaskan strateginya"Ujar Sasuke sembari melangkah pergi dari ruangan rapat.

'Clek'.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, dan setelah pintu kembali tertutup kubah transparan kembali muncul dan semua orang yang ada di sana berubah kembali menjadi sosok Monster.

Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang berubah menjadi sosok Arc Demon.

"Jadi menurutmu tentang ini Sloth?"Ujar Pride sembari bertanya pada Sloth atau Shikamaru.

Sloth menatap datar tapi matanya terlihat begitu mengantuk berat. " Seperti dugaan Envy"Jawab Sloth sembari duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Jadi begitu".

"Ya begitulah, dan kau Lust lebih baik kau berhati-hati, para pasukan kerajaan mulai membicarakan tentang monster yang membunuh dan memakan para prajurit"Ujar Sloth."Lalu panglima itu mulai berasumsi jika pelakunya adalah di antara kita sebagai makhluk yang di panggil"Lanjutnya.

"Ara-ara, kalau begitu aku harus lebih berhati-hati"Ujar Lust.

"Masalah senjata kita, coba kau gunakan Bangsawan Springfield"Ujar Sloth. "Mereka adalah keluarga yang menyegel senjata kita"Lanjutnya.

"Ara-ara terima kasih atas informasinya Sloth"Ujar Lust.

"Mungkin besok adalah kesempatan kita untuk pergi dari sini"Ujar Envy.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, lagian aku punya tugas penting kan"Ujar Lust.

"Aku juga, aku tidak tega meninggalkan para wanitaku"Ujar Greed

"Aku lupa dengan sifatmu sama dengan wanita busuk ini"Ujar Warth sembari menunjuk ke arah Lust.

"Aku, disini aku tidak dapat makanan, aku ingin bertemu dengan pasukan Orc ku"Ujar Gluthony.

Semua orang melirik kearah Gluthony."Baiklah sudah di putuskan, yang pergi adalah, Pride,Envy dan Sloth "Ujar Sloth.

"Apakah kita memberitahukan ini kepada Haoh-Sama"Ujar Greed.

"Tidak perlu, Haoh-Sama mungkin sudah tahu semua ini lebih tepatnya sudah memprediksi kejadian ini"Ujar Pride.

"Baiklah ini rencannya"Ujar Sloth.

.

.

.  
.

[SKIP].

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya di pagi yang cerah, istana Yagdrasil begitu ramai karena kabar tentang para pahlawan akan mengalahkan Demon Lord. Dan kini Sasuke dan lainya berada di ruang teleportasi.

Sasuke dan lainya akan di kirim ke Desa Goblin. Kini mereka berada di atas lingkaran sihir.

"Segera aktifkan sihir teleportasinya"Titah Hamura.

"Baik".

Lingkaran sihir mulai bersinar terang, tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan lainya telah menghilang.

[Desa Goblin].

Asuna dan lainya kini telah siap untuk kembali pulang ke desa dan mereka di antar oleh Bara. Setelah Asuna berpamitan dengan Hog Goblin, Asuna dan lainya pun pergi dengan kuda yang telah di siapkan oleh para Goblin.

Hog Goblin melihat Asuna dan para Elf telah pergi , lalu menatap ke langit karena ia merasakan sesuatu yaitu sebuah gejolak sihir. "Hmm, apa itu?"Ujar Bara sembari berlari ke arah lingkaran sihir yang muncul di langit itu.

Di langit muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dan menjatuhkan delapan orang dan mereka adalah Sasuke dan lainya. Dan mereka terjatuh ke tanah serta mendarat dengan mudahnya.

Setelah mendarat Sasuke dan lainya menatap ke sekeliling sampai mereka mendengar sebuah suara.

"Siapa kalian?"Tanya Bara yang baru datang, dan ia tak sendiri ia membawa pasukannya.

"Lebih baik kalian punya alasan yang bagus"Ujar Gil yang baru datang serta pasukanya, sembari menaruh sabit di atas pundaknya.

"Hoi kenapa kau kemari aku dan pasukanku sudah cukup"Ujar Bara.

"Lihatlah lebih teliti lagi barbar mereka terlihat kuat"Ujar Gil.

Bara yang akan membalas ucapan Gil tapi terhenti karena Gin dan pasukanya datang dengan terbang di dara, dan menyela. "Berhenti, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar"Ujarnya.

"Cih"Bara hanya berdecih pelan.

"jadi kita dengarkan alasan kalian"Ujar Gin

"Kami datang dari kerajaan Yagdrasil!"Ujar Sasuke.

Hening.

"Yagdrasil" Guman Gin.

"Hahahaha, jadi pak tua itu mengirim kalian, lalu alasan kalian datang kemari"Ujar Gil

Sasuke menatap datar tiga Goblin serta para pasukanya. "Aku datang untuk mengalahkan Demon Lord King Goblin".

"Hooo, sepertinya kerajaan itu ingin di hilangkan"Ujar Gil.

Sasuke pun melesat ke depan serta mengayunkan pedangnya.

'Trank'.

Suara besi berbenturan. Sabit yang di bawa oleh Gil menghadang pedang Sasuke.

"Hoo kau punya tenaga yang kuat"Ujar Gil.

Sasuke tak merespons ucapan Gill, ia menayalurkan energi sihir ke pedangnya.  
Dan membuat Gil melompat mundur.  
"Woh woh"Ujar Gil yang berhasil mendarat.

Pedang Sasuke di selimuti oleh api yang lebat lalu ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan itu membuat api yang menyelimuti pedangnya itu melesat ke arah Gil.

Tentu Gil dengan mudah menghindar dengan mudah, dan api itu pun menghantam perumahan lalu membuat sebuah ledakan.

[DUAAAAAAAAAAAR]

[Di dalam kastil].

Diruangan terlihat Cocytus yang terpana pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu yang sedang duduk di kursi tahtanya. Sedangkan Cocytus sedang duduk hormat ke arah sosok di hadapanya itu.

Sosok di hadapan Cocytus masih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara ledakan.

[DUUUAAAAAR]]

"Apa itu?"Tanya Cocytus.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang".

Dan itu membuat Cocytus menatap sosok itu. "Apa maksud anda?".

" Cocytus".

"Haik".

"Ini akan sebagai tes bagimu".

Cocytus pun kebingungan. "Tes?".

Sosok itu membuka matanya lalu tersenyum. "Ya sebuah tes yang akan menentukan apa kau masih bisa atau tidak untuk ku tugaskan sebagai penjaga ku sekali lagi"Ujar Sosok itu."Tentu ini juga berlaku untuk penjaga lainya"Lanjunya.

Tentu Cocytus terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Jadi Cocytus aku menantikan hasil yang memuaskan"Ujar Sosok itu.

"Haik, sesuai permintaan anda Haoh-Sama"Ujar Cocytus.

Dan ternyata sosok itu adalah Haoh atau Naruto. "Pergilah selesaikan tes kelayakanmu sebagai penjaga setiaku Cocytus"Ujar Naruto.

Cocytus meranjak berdiri. "Kalau begitu saya permisi"Ujarnya sembari meranjak pergi dari ruangan tahtanya yang kini duduki oleh tuanya yang ia patuhi dan ia hormati.

Naruto melihat kepergian Cocytus dengan senyumannya."Coba perlihatkan padaku pertunjukanmu Cocytus, dan kita lihat perkembangan orang yang menyandang status pahlawan Uchiha Sasuke"Ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 07

Chapter 7.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Rate : M+ (Gore).

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,mystery,SuperPower,Isekai.

Naruto x Xovers.

Disc : Punya para Mangaka.

Warn :Typo,SmartNaru,OverPowerNaru,NoPair.

.

.

.

.

Summary : 10 Siswa-Siswi di panggil ke dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy, mereka di minta untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, tapi salah satu siswa menolak permintaan itu dan siswa itu adalah siswa yang tidak begitu di sukai oleh siswa terutama siswi, dan siswa itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cupu tapi berotak jenius.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 7 : Tes Kelayakan Seorang Penjaga.

[Yagdrasil].

Di ruang tahta di sana ada sang raja Otsutsuki Hagoromo di hadapananya kanan dan kirinya ada para mentri yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Tidak lama lagi orang-orang tidak berguna itu akan menjadi budak kerajaan"Ujar Hagoromo.

"Ya benar yang mulia"Sahut mentri 1 dan di balas anggukkan oleh para mentri.

"Rencana ini sangat menguntungkan bagi kita, karena jika mereka berhasil maka akan membuat Desa yang kuasai oleh Demon Lord itu akan menjadi milik kerajaan"Ujar Toneri. "Dan jika mereka tidak berhasil maka itu membuat mereka akan menjadi budak yang setia untuk kerajaan"Lanjutnya.

"Hahaha ya itu benar sekali"Ujar tawa Hagoromo. Dan di balas tawa oleh lainya.

Di waktu yang sama di desa Goblin.

Saat ini di mana Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sedang melawan para pemimpin Goblin.

Sasuke melawan Bara,Gin dan Gil lalu yang lainya melawan semua pasukan Goblin, Hog Goblin,Mage Goblin,Redcap Goblin lalu ratusan Goblin kelas rendah atau kelas Normal.

"Ini tidak ada habisnya"Ujar Kiba sembari menebas beberapa Goblin yang ada di hadapanya.

"Jangan mengeluh cepat habisi makhluk menjijikan ini"Ujar Shikamaru yang mengaktifkan sihir manipulasi bayanganya untuk mengikat beberapa Goblin dan langsung di tebas oleh Kiba dan Shino.

"Aku tahu itu tapi jumlah ini terlalu banyak"Ujar Kiba.

Sedangkan para wanita yang berada di belakang dan mensuport teman-temannya yang melawan para Goblin, Hinata dan Ino membantu Shikamaru dan lainya, sedangkan Sakura membantu Sasuke.

"Sepertinya para temanmu sedang kuawalahan dengan pasukan kami"Ujar Bara yang sedang menahan pedang Sasuke yang di selimuti api.

'Whoossh'.

Sasuke melompat kebelakang karena sebuah api melesat ke arahnya dan itu ulah dari sihir api yang di keluarkan oleh Gin.

Sasuke berdecak lidah, dan ingin menyerang lagi tapi ia urungkan karena ia melihat sesuatu di langit dan itu adalah Cocytus.

"Braak".

Cocytus mendarat dari langit ke tanah dan menimbuat retakan yang cukup besar di tanah. Cocytus melihat Sosok yang akan menjadi bahan tes kelayakanya sebagai penjaga garis depan.

"Aku memuji kalian mampu bertahan dari petinggi kepercayaanku"Ujar Cocytus.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Cocytus.

"Apakah dia si Demon Lordnya?"Tanya Ino yang melihat Cocytus yang kini berdiri di hadapanya.

"Sepertinya begitu"Jawab Hinata.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian, karena kalian datang kemari aku bisa bertemu dengan Rajaku Haoh-Sama"Ujar Cocytus.

'Haoh-Sama? Siapa dia?'Batin Sasuke yang bingung siapa yang di sebut oleh Cocytus.

"Jadi aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yaitu..."Ujar Cocytus sembari menghilang lalu muncul di depan Sasuke lalu meninju perut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut lawanya menghilang lalu ia tambah terkejut karena lawanya kini ada di hadapanya dan tak sempat menghindar lalu ia merasakan tinjuan Cocytus."Ghooogh"Ujar Sasuke yang merasakan kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah.'Cepat'Batinya. Lalu ia terpental ke belakang.

"Sasuke-kun"Teriak Sakura sembari berlari kearah Sasuke, tapi ia terkejut karena Cocytus kini berada di hadapanya.

"Hal pertama yang harus di lakukan dalam nenghadapi party, harus musnahkan orang yang memusnahkan kelas Priest"Ujar Cocytus sembari melancarkan serangan pada Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura terpental dan pingsan.

"Lalu yang kedua harus memusnahkan orang yang memiliki kemampuan Siport"Ujar Cocytus sembari menyerang Hinata dan Ino dengan cepatnya.

'Brukh! Brukh!'.

Hinata maupun Ino terpental cukup jauh.

"Sekarang tinggal mengakhiri semuanya"Ujar Cocytus.

Dengan itu membuat Shikamaru dan lainya bersiaga.

'Brakh'.

Sebuah suara membuat perhatian Cocytus dan juga dengan lainya.

Dan itu adalah Sasuke yang mencoba keluar dari dinding perumahan dengan mendorong berbatuan.

Cocytus melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut ia tidak terkejut dengan selamatnya Sasuke dari seranganya, ia terkejut denga perubahan matanya.

Sasuke melesat kearah Cocytus lalu Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya dan Cocytus menghindarinya dengan mudahnya.

"Hooo mata itu sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya"Ujar Cocytus yang terus menghindari ayunan pedang Sasuke. "Tapi sayang mata itu masihlah level satu kau tahu artinya itu!"Lanjutnya. Mengomentari mata sihir Sharinggan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab, Shikamaru mengaktifkan sihir bayanganya ke arah di mana Cocytus berdiri.

'Set'.

Cocytus merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Kemampuan yang lemah tapi kemampuan yang sangat merepotkan.

Sasuke melihat kesempatan langsung melesatkan sihir petirnya ke arah Cocytus.

Cocytus merasakan adanya serangan, karena ia terjerat sihir bayangan Shikamaru membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia terkena serangan sihir yang di keluarkan Sasuke.

'Blaaaar'.

Terjadilah ledakan yang akibat dari sihir petir Sasuke, semua orang yang disana melihat dengan diam.

"Berhasil kah?"Tanya Lee.

Shikamaru mentap ledakan yang ada di hadapanya itu dengan seksama dan ia menyeritkan dahinya karena ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam."Tidak belum"Ujarnya.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sedikit melihat bayangan yang ada di ledakan itu lalu ia mendengar suara dan itu membuatnya bersiaga.

"Apakah hanya segini kemampuan seorang pahlawan yang di panggil oleh kerajaan Yagdrasil"Ujar suara dan suara itu dari di ledakan itu.

Sasuke berdecak lidah.

"Hooo! Apakah aku membuatmu marah Yusha-Sama"Ujar Cocytus sembari mengayunkan pedangnya dan itu membuat api yang di akibatkan dari ledakan itu menghilang.

'Whoooshhh'.

'Braak'.

Cocytus menghentakan senjatanya ke tanah.(Senjatanya mirip dengan senjata Cocytus dari Overlord).

'Whuushh'.

Sasuke pun melesat ke depan dengan pedangnya.

"Apakah hanya itu saja tekhnikmu dari tadi kau hanya melakukan itu berulang kali"Ujar Cocytus tapi ia sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Lee yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Cocytus berhasil menahan tendangan Lee. Dan itu membuat kaki Cocytus masuk kedalam tanah, lalu ia mengait kaki Lee dan ia melemparnya ke depan dimana Sasuke melesat ke arahnya.

'Brukkh'.

Hantaman tubuh Lee dan Sasuke dan membuat keduanya terjatuh.

Sedangkan Cocytus sedikit kesakitan pada tanganya, dan ia melihat tanganya sedikit memar. 'Kuat sekali tendanganya'Batinnya. Lalu merasakan tanda bahaya dan itu datang dari Kiba yang kini tubuh kiba berputar seperti bor dan putarannya itu sangat cepat.

Cocytus menahanya dengan senjatanya karena seranganya sangat kuat dan itu membuatnya terseret mundur.

Walaupun serangan Kiba sangat kuat Cocytus masih mampu menahanya, dan putaran bor itu mulai melambat Cocytus langsung mengambil kesempatan itu lalu mengarahkanya ke atas dan itu berhasil, Kiba melesat keatas.

Tak hanya itu Cocytus menebas senjatanya di udara kosong ke arah Kiba, dan muncullah tebasan udara berwarna hitam.

Karena Kiba yang berada di udara Kiba tidak mampu menghindarinya.

"Ghook".

Kiba berbatuk darah dan terjun kebawah dengan cepatnya.

'Whuuush'.

'Braaakh'.

Kiba pun menghantam tanah dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Tiga jatuh"Ujar Cocytus.

Para Goblin langsung mengambil tubuh Kiba.

Sasuke dan lainya yang masih sadar melihat Kiba yang di bawa oleh para Goblin. Dan segera menyelamatkanya tapi mereka di hadang oleh Cocytus.

'Sudah kuduga dia cukup kuat'Batin Shikamaru karena Cocytus lolos dari jurusnya.

Sasuke mengunuskan pedangnya ke arah Cocytus dan muncul lingkaran sihir dan muncul petir dan melesat kearah Cocytus, Lee juga melesat ke arah Cocytus dengan kekuatan tubuhnya yang super.

Shikamaru yang ingin membantu tapi ia harus menghadapi para Goblin.

Hinata dan Sakura dan Ino yang tak sadarkan diri dan para Goblin ingin membawa mereka tapi Sai terus melindunginya.

"Lebih baik serahkan para gadis yang ada di belakangmu itu"Ujar Gill.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa"Ujar Sai.

"Begitu ya kalau begitu kau harus mati"Ujar Gill.

Cocytus mampu menahan serangan dari Sasuke dan juga serangan dari Lee.

Dan Kiba pun juga membantu untuk menghadapi Cocytus.

Cocytus terus bertahan dan ia memegang tangan serta kaki Kiba dan Lee lalu ia menabrakkan tubuh mereka. "Ini belum berakhir"Ujar Cocytus. Sembari meraih k kaki mererka berdua lalu ia mengangkat tubuh mereka dan menjatuhkan ketanah.

'Braaak'.

"Aaaaarrrgh"Teriak Lee dan Kiba.

"Ini belum berakhir kau tahu"Ujar Cocytus dan terus melakukanya terus menerus sampai mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Cocytus melihat Lee dan Kiba tak sadarkan diri ia melemparkanya ke samping dimana para Goblin berada.

Dan para Goblin pun mengambil tubuh mereka.

Shikamaru melihatnya. 'Sepertinya sudah cukup'Batinya sembari melirik para Goblin yang membawa tubuh Kiba,Lee,Chouji,dan Shino. "Sasuke Sai mundur"Teriaknya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan ingin terus melawan Cocytus.

"Sasuke"Teriak Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang ingin terus bertarung.

Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Shikamaru. "Baiklah".

"Sai bawa mereka"Ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah.

Lalu mereka menghilang dan meninggalkan Lee,Kiba,Shino dan Chouji.

Cocytus hanya diam dan melihat Lawanya yang telah menghilang."Dasar pengecut"Ujarnya lalu ia mendengar sebuah suara tepuk tangan. Dan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan ia terkejut lalu ia langsung berlutut.

'Prok! Prok! Prok!'.

"Bagus Cocytus sepertinya keahlianmu masih kuat dan sepertinya kau belum mengerahkan semua kemampuanmu"Ujar Naruto yang datang dengan sihir teleportnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan maaf jika hamba mengecewakan anda"Ujar Cocytus.

"Tidak apa Cocytus itu tandanya kemampuan si pahlawan itu masih lemah, dan dia akan terus berkembang"Ujar Naruto dan melirik kearah orang-orang yang di bawa oleh para Goblin. "Sampai kapan kalian tidur cepat bangun"Lanjutnya.

Yang di maksud oleh Naruto pun membuka mata dan berusaha untuk bangun lalu mereka bersujud kepada Naruto. "Saya Pride mewakili pasukan Assasins Nanatsu no Taizai memberi hormat kepada anda Haoh-Sama"Ujar Lee atau Pride.

"Lalu dimana lainya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf Haoh-Sama mereka kini masih berada di Yagdrasil untuk mengambil senjata-senjata kami"Jawab Pride.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. " Begitu ya".  
"Lalu kau Coctyus"Ujar panggil Naruto.

"Saya Yang mulia"Coctyus.

"Kau lulus dari tes yang ku berikan".

"Saya merasa senang Yang mulia terima kasih".

"Baiklah, ayo kembali, dan kau Coctyus kau tetap disini dan awasi Yagdrasil".

"Sesuai keinginan anda yang mulia".

Dan dengan itu Naruto dan para pasukan assasin Nanatsu no taizai meninggalkan desa Goblin.

[Skip satu minggu kemudian].

Desa yang dibangun sesuai perintah dari Naruto dan hasil keahlian dari para Dwarf kini Desa hampir menjadi sebuah kota.

Dan Sasuke dan lainya sesuai perjanjian antara Hamura Sasuke dann lainya telah bersumpah untuk setia untuk kerajaan dan jika agar Sasuke dan lainya tidak berkhianat maka Hamura memasang Sihir pengekang pada leher Sasuke dan lainya, jika mereka menghianati kerajaan maka sihir pengekang itu akan meledak.

.

.

.

.  
.

Di sebuah Desa atau yang telah menjadi sebuah Kota. Karena keahlian para Dwarf yang hebat dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, rumah-rumah yang kokoh lalu penduduk mulai bertambah serta ada jalan-jalan yang terbuat dari berbatuan.

Tak hanya itu saja para penduduk telah mahir dalam bidang pertanian.

Dan kini Naruto berada di sebuah Vila dan Naruto kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti ruangan tahta.

Dan di hadapan Naruto ada beberapa sosok, mereka adalah pasukan Assasins Nanatsu no Taizai. Pride,Envy,Warth, dan Gluthony yang duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto dan mereka menunjukan tubuh monsternya, dan mereka berhadapan beberapa sosok yang telah di selamatkan oleh Naruto yang bersumpah untuk setia pada Naruto.

Kagami,Kurama,Asuna,Kirito dan Yukimura.

"Hm maaf Haoh-Sama dimana Sebastian-Sama?"Tanya Asuna.

"Benar juga aku tidak melihatnya"Sahut Kirito.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab. "Aku memberikanya sebuah tugas penting"Jawab Naruto.

"Tugas penting? Jika boleh tahu tugas apa itu".

"Ekspedisi Dungeon".

[Beralih ketempat atau Dungeon].

Sesuai perintah dari tuanya Haoh-Sama, Sebastian melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna. "Sepertinya ini sudah cukup, aku sudah memasuki 10 Dungeon"Ujarnya sembari mengangkat tanganya ke depan dengan tergenggam.

Lalu yang ada di hadapannya triliyunan koin emas mungkin masih banyak lagi, terhisap dan masuk ke dalam cincin yang di pakai Sebastian. "Dengan ini harta Yang di miliki Haoh-Sama sangat banyak, sesuai yang beliau miliki dulu"Ujarnya. "Saatnya kembali dan melaporkan hasil dari misiku"Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1440 H Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Kawaru Mirai - Choucho Kami-Sama no Memo-Chou Opening

{Langit yang cerah Tulisan Fanfiction : Tensei Haoh. Melayang}

Dareka no tame nara waruku wa nai keredo Riyuu rashii mono wa kyou mo... Mienai.

{Tulisan Judul mrnghilang berganti dengan suasana ramainya Kota Monster}

[Tidak masalah jika itu demi orang lain Sekali lagi hari ini, aku tak dapat melihat sebuah alasan]

Aimaina RIARU Ten to ten wo tsunagu hikari.

{Naruto duduk di kursi singgasana dengan menompang kepalanya dengan telapak tanganya lalu menyilangkan kakinya}

[Dalam realita berkabut, cahaya menghubungkan titik demi titik]

Kiesouna yume wo Sotto Nigirishimete miru

{Bebrapa Demi human memberi hormat pada Naruto yang duduk di singgasananya}

[Dengan lembut aku meraih impianku yang seakan menghilang]

Bokutachi no koe ga Kimi no iyasenai kizuato ni todokeba

[Jika suara ini Dapat menggapai lukamu yang tak dapat tersembuhkan]

{Naruto ingin menggapai sosok bayangan wanita, tapi bayangan wanita itu mrnghilang saat Naruto meraihnya. Dan Naruto menatap langit yang cerah dengan wajah datarnya}

NAGARETEKU Kumo no hayasa e to

{Sebuah pulau yang melayang di udara Naruto menatapnya dengan datar, lalu sebuah sosok Naga yang sedang tertidur}.

[Melayang-layang, dengan kecepatan seperti awan Maka aku takkan tertinggal]

Oitekarenai youni sakebu Kyou no ECHUUDO KANAENAI Shizukana zetsubou no saki ni Atarashii hajimari e no PEEJI.

{Naruto terlihat berteriak di tengah kawah yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita}

[aku bersorak etude hari ini Menuju keputusasaan yang tak dapat terkabulkan Ada halaman untuk perjalanan yang baru]

Sono te wo totte Kimi ga nozomu kara Dokomade mo yukou.

{Pasukan Demi Human berdiri menatap pasukan kerajaan Konoha}

[Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu karena kau menginginkannya Kita 'kan pergi ke mana pun]

NAGARETEKU Kumo no hayasa e to

{Sebuah aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan dihadapanya ada Sasuke serta pendamping pahlawan}.

[Melayang-layang, dengan kecepatan seperti awan Maka aku takkan tertinggal]

KAWARIDASU Machi mo kaze no ne mo Toraeta ibuki no kazu Hodokeru SORICHUUDO

{Pasukan pembunuh Nanatsu no taizai berhadapan dengan prajurit kerajaan}

[Kini telah berubah, kota dan suara angin Nafas yang telah tarik dari kesepianku]

NANDODEMO Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru Kurikaesu Tomadoi no kisetsu o

{Naruto melangkah dengan ditemani oleh seorang wanita}.

[Sebanyak apa pun, kita akan mulai melangkah Pada musim yang berulang-ulang]

Sono te wo totte Kimi wo tsuredasu yo Kawaru mirai e

{Langkah Naruto terhenti karena sosok wanita menghilang dan Naruto menatap datar ke sosok Unded di hadapanya}.

[Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan membawamu pergi Menuju masa depan yang akan berubah]

Chapter 8 : Penjaga Hutan Dyard.

Dua minggu kemudian kabar tentang sebuah kota yang di huni oleh para monster atau para mantan budak telah tersebar ke seluruh kerajaan.

Dan kini Kerajaan Yagdrasil mengadakan sebuah rapat untuk memutuskan apa tindakan untuk Kota Monster.

"Rumor tentang sebuah kota yang di huni para budak telah tersebar ke seluruh dunia".

"Hm mereka seharusnya tetap jadi budak".

"Yang mulia kita harus merebut apa yang telah kita miliki selama Ribuan tahun itu".

"Lalu apa usulanmu bangsawan Verixs?"Tanya Toneri.

"Kheh, tentu perang".

"Perang ne, jika itu terjadi maka akan menjadi perang besar karena semua monster berkumpul semua"Ujar Toneri.

"Apa kau takut wahai panglima Toneri".

Toneri hanya terdiam mendengar ejekan itu.

"Tapi saya mendengar sebuah rumor para petualang, jika mereka tidak bisa memasuki Hutan monster".

"Tidak masuk?".

"Benar dan sampai hari ini sudah banyak para petualang yang telah mati terbunuh".

"Apa kau tahu penyebabnya?"Tanya Hamura.

"Tidak yang mulia. Tapi yang mulia dari beberapa informasi mereka terbunuh dengan akar".

"Itu tidak mungkin hanya sebuah akar!".

"Ya percaya atau tidak itulah yang terjadi".

"Hmm bagaimana menurutmu Toneri?"Hamura meminta pendapat kepada Toneri.

"Jika dugaan ku benar,tapi jika dari yang ku drngar maka Ras Dyard lah yang melakukanya"Jawab Toneri.

Semua terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ras Dyard? Itu tidak mungkin karena di kabarkan Ras Dyard telah musnah".

"Hmm, apa mungkin ada yang selamat dan bersembunyi".

"Tapi kenapa Ras Dyard sekarang keluar dari persembunyianya?". "Dan lagi keluarnya pas dengan kota monster yang ada di hutan itu".

"Mungkin itu benar".

"Ini akan srmakin rumit".

"Yang mulia".

Hamura hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan para bangsawan yang ada di hadapanya.

"Jika kita menyerbu kota monster itu kita harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang"Ujar Toneri. "Apa lagi dengan persenjataan, karena Ras Dwarf mulai menutup"Lanjutnya.

"Eh menutup apa maksudmu Panglima?".

"Ya kota Dwargon kini susah untuk di masuki"Jawab Toneri.

Semua orang terkejut atas jawaban Toneri karena pasokan senjata akan berhenti.

"Yang mulia putuskan karena kerajaan Britania mulai tertarik dengan Kota monster itu, dan para petualang juga pernah melihat para prajurit Britania berada di perbatasan".

Dan itu membuat semua orang terkejut lagi. Hamura hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah kita akan menyerang kota monster itu, Toneri siapkan semua kebutuhan senjata serta lainya"Ujar Hamura.

Para bangsawan terlihat senang dengan keputusan Hamura.

[Di pinggiran Hutan Monster].

Di tempat pinggiran hutan Monster, dan itu berada di perbatasan dua kerajaan Britania dan Konoha.

{Note : Maaf karena Author sedikit merubah statistik nama dan tempat, dan Author berpikiran dengan Chapter-Chapter kedepanya, ditambah Author telah membuat sekuel Fict ini. Dengan judul [Tensei Hitogami].Sekuel ini akan saya Up saat fict ini tamat.

Di dunia ini ada dua benua yaitu Benua Yagdrasil, dan benua Yagdrasil ada beberapa Kerajaan Besar tapi hanya tiga Kerajaan yang terbilang kuat dari segi daya tempur dan sumber daya alam.

Urutan pertama adalah kerajaan Konoha.

Kedua Kerajaan Britania.

Ketiga Kerajaan Holy Kingdom.

Dan beberapa kerajaan besar lainya lalu dari semua kerajaan-Kerajaan di batasi oleh sebuah hutan lebat yang di kenal sebagai Hutan Monster yang berada di tengah-tengah kerajaan lainya.

Dan kini ada beberapa petualang yang berada di pinggiran hutan, mereka mencoba masuk tapi mereka di hentikan dan pelakunya adalah prajurit kerajaan Britania.

"Jadi kalian juga ingin memasuki hutan ini?".

"Ya begitulah".

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk bersama,banyak orang maka akan bagus".

Mereka masih sibuk berbicara tak sadar jika ada sebuah akar yang cukup banyak dan membentuk sebuah bor, dan bor akar itu melesat kearah satu petualang.

'Whuussh'.

'Jleb'.

"Eh!".

Salah satu petualang yang tertusuk hanya terdiam dan di dalam pikiranya sedikit drop untuk memahami apa yang terjadi, tak lama ia berbatuk darah.

Begitu juga dengan lainya yang terkejut tapi akhirnya mereka sadar dan mereka terkejut melihat lima bor akar yang melayang di udara.

"Semua bersiaga".

Teriak salah satu prajurit tapi terlambat teman-temanya serta para petualang sudah tertusuk dan menyisakan tiga orang.

Salah satu petualang yang merasa ketakutan dan mencoba melarikan diri tapi sayang bor akar itu lebih cepat dengan dirinya dan akhirnya ia tertusuk.

Dan kini hanya dua orang petualang dan prajurit.

"Bagaimana ini".

"Lebih baik kita mundur dan melaporkan ini ke kerajaan".

"Tapi bagaimana?".

Semua bor akar itu mulai terurai dan masuk kedalam hutan, tentu itu membuat dua orang itu terkejut.

Tak pikir lama lagi mesini pun mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi dari sini.

Di dalam hutan ada dua sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang mereka adalah Ras Dyard penjaga seluruh hutan Monster ini selama ribuan tahun dan itu sejak mereka di ciptakan.

Mereka menatap kepergian dua manusia yang tadinya mencoba untuk masuk kedalam hutan.

Dua wanita ras Dyard itu merasakan sebuah kehadiran seseorang salah satu ras Dyard mencoba menyerang tapi ia di hadang olah satunya.

"Sesuai harapan untuk sang ratu Dyard Tyrani mampu mengusir manusia yang mencoba memasuki hutan".

Yang di panggil Tyrani itu menatap tajam sosok di hadapanya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini wahai Diablo-Sama"Ujarnya."Jika tidak ada urusan silahkan pergi"Lanjutnya.

"Khu,Khu,Khu, apa ini sambutan untuk Su..."Ujar Diablo tapi terhenti karena sesuatu melesat kearahnya dan itu membuat pipinya sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darahnya.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan tawa menjijikanmu itu, dan jangan ucapan kata menjijikan itu di hadapanku"Ujar Tyrani.

"Khu,khu,khu, ikut aku beliau telah menunggu"Ujar Diablo sembari menciptakan sebuah lubang dimensi berwarna hitam.

"Kamu tinggallah disini dan berjagalah"Ujar Tyrani.

"Sesuai perintah anda Ratu".

Dan Tyrani pun berjalan masuk kedalam lubang dimensi itu dan di ikuti oleh Diablo.

[Kota Monster].

Di sebuah daratan tinggi ada sebuah vila yang besar, dan di sebuah koridor ada Naruto yang sedang duduk di pagar pembatas dan bersandar di tiang, lalu ia menatap kotanya yang telah selesai di bangun serta populasi penduduknya mulai padat ya karena 50 persen dari semua monster yang ada di benua Yagdrasil telah berada di kota monster ini dan itu hasil dari penyelamatan para budak di berbagai kerajaan.

Naruto sangat menikmati pemandangan di hadapanya itu, tentu ia merasa senang karena kekuasaannya di Ribuan tahun akan hampir kembali ke tanganya.

Lalu tak lama memasuki dian ia mendengar sebuah telepati.

'Haoh-Sama semuanya telah menunggu'.

Dan itu adalah Diablo,dan tak lama kemudian Naruto menghilang.

Di sebuah aula vila Naruto muncul dan ia duduk di kursinya, lalu di hadapanya ada beberapa Demi Human yang ia angkat sebagai pemimpin ras sesuai kelasnya. Serta ada yang ia angkat sebagai pemimpin pasukanya.

Lalu di tengah-tengah mereka atau di hadapan Naruto ada sosok wanita dia adalah Ratu Ras Dyard.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu terluka Diablo"Ujar Naruto.

"Khu,Khu,Khu, ini hanya luka kecil Haoh-Sama jangan khawatirkan hamba"Ujar Diablo.

"Kau dan perya dirimu"Celetuk Tyrani.

Naruto hanya terdiam. "Kalian dari dulu tidak bisa akur, aku heran kenapa kalian bisa bersatu secara jiwa dan raga kalian"Ujar Naruto

"Hahaha, itu masih misteri dunia saat ini"Tawa Cocytus

"Khu,Khu,Khu,Aku juga heran"Ujar Diablo.

"Jadi Tyrani aku akan mendengarkanmu"Ujar Naruto.

Dan itu membuat semua terdiam, sedangkan Tyrani yang tahu atau paham akan ucapan Naruto.

"Saya Tyrani Ratu Ras Dyard,bersumpah setia kepada sang pencipta Haoh-Sama sekaligus menuruti perintahnya"Ujar Sumpah Tyrani.

'Prok,prok,prok'.

Diablo bertepuk tangan. "Selamat Haoh-Sam anda telah memiliki kembali penjaga setia anda, tinggal satu lagi penjaga yang belum anda dapatkan yaitu prnjaga langit".

"Ya dengan itu semua kejayaan masalaluku akan kembali ke tanganku".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

{Penjaga Setia}.

* Penjaga semua gerbang sekaliggus panglima perang tertinggi Raja Goblin Demon Lord Cocytus.

* Penjaga seluruh hutan Ratu Ras Dyard Tyrani.

* Penjaga langit ?. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kawaru Mirai - Choucho Kami-Sama no Memo-Chou Opening

{Langit yang cerah Tulisan Fanfiction : Tensei Haoh. Melayang}

Dareka no tame nara waruku wa nai keredo Riyuu rashii mono wa kyou mo... Mienai.

{Tulisan Judul mrnghilang berganti dengan suasana ramainya Kota Monster}

[Tidak masalah jika itu demi orang lain Sekali lagi hari ini, aku tak dapat melihat sebuah alasan]

Aimaina RIARU Ten to ten wo tsunagu hikari.

{Naruto duduk di kursi singgasana dengan menompang kepalanya dengan telapak tanganya lalu menyilangkan kakinya}

[Dalam realita berkabut, cahaya menghubungkan titik demi titik]

Kiesouna yume wo Sotto Nigirishimete miru

{Bebrapa Demi human memberi hormat pada Naruto yang duduk di singgasananya}

[Dengan lembut aku meraih impianku yang seakan menghilang]

Bokutachi no koe ga Kimi no iyasenai kizuato ni todokeba

[Jika suara ini Dapat menggapai lukamu yang tak dapat tersembuhkan]

{Naruto ingin menggapai sosok bayangan wanita, tapi bayangan wanita itu mrnghilang saat Naruto meraihnya. Dan Naruto menatap langit yang cerah dengan wajah datarnya}

NAGARETEKU Kumo no hayasa e to

{Sebuah pulau yang melayang di udara Naruto menatapnya dengan datar, lalu sebuah sosok Naga yang sedang tertidur}.

[Melayang-layang, dengan kecepatan seperti awan Maka aku takkan tertinggal]

Oitekarenai youni sakebu Kyou no ECHUUDO KANAENAI Shizukana zetsubou no saki ni Atarashii hajimari e no PEEJI.

{Naruto terlihat berteriak di tengah kawah yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita}

[aku bersorak etude hari ini Menuju keputusasaan yang tak dapat terkabulkan Ada halaman untuk perjalanan yang baru]

Sono te wo totte Kimi ga nozomu kara Dokomade mo yukou.

{Pasukan Demi Human berdiri menatap pasukan kerajaan Konoha}

[Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu karena kau menginginkannya Kita 'kan pergi ke mana pun]

NAGARETEKU Kumo no hayasa e to

{Sebuah aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan dihadapanya ada Sasuke serta pendamping pahlawan}.

[Melayang-layang, dengan kecepatan seperti awan Maka aku takkan tertinggal]

KAWARIDASU Machi mo kaze no ne mo Toraeta ibuki no kazu Hodokeru SORICHUUDO

{Pasukan pembunuh Nanatsu no taizai berhadapan dengan prajurit kerajaan}

[Kini telah berubah, kota dan suara angin Nafas yang telah tarik dari kesepianku]

NANDODEMO Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru Kurikaesu Tomadoi no kisetsu o

{Naruto melangkah dengan ditemani oleh seorang wanita}.

[Sebanyak apa pun, kita akan mulai melangkah Pada musim yang berulang-ulang]

Sono te wo totte Kimi wo tsuredasu yo Kawaru mirai e

{Langkah Naruto terhenti karena sosok wanita menghilang dan Naruto menatap datar ke sosok Unded di hadapanya}.

[Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan membawamu pergi Menuju masa depan yang akan berubah]

Chapter 9 : kunjungan pertama Raja Britania + Klan Uzumaki.

Satu minggu sejak Tyrani bergabung keadan kota sangat damai dan para penduduk kota begitu sangat senang dengan tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Dan waktu yang panjang itu Naruto menciptakan bebereapa Succubus yang dan para Succubus itu akan di tugaskan sebagai Maid.

Para Succubus di ciptakan dengan jutaan harta karun yang ada di berbagai Dungeon yang di kumpulkan oleh Diablo saat ia di beri perintah oleh Naruto.

Dan saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan kota indahnya dan ia juga mrerasa senang saat melihat para penduduknya terlihat bahagia.

Naruto terus melangkah sampai berada di tempat pelatihan,dan ia melihat para Demi Human muda sedang melakukan pelatihan.

"Hei disana lakukan dengan serius"Teriak Demi Human Ras Dark Elf saat melihat kadernya selalu gagal saat menembak anak panahnya.

"Ha-hai Gomennasai"Sahut Dark Elf kecil yang berjenis perempuan yang meminta maaf dengan membungkuk pada mentornya.

Naruto awalnya tersenyum saat melihatnya senyumanya menjadi luntur lalu menghela nafas.

"Apakah berjalan lancar?"Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa?.

Dark Elf yang menjadi bertanggung jawab tentang pelatihan, mendengar ucapan Naruto ia langsung menoleh dan terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-Sama, tentang itu saat ini mereka sudah bisa menggunakan busur tapi untuk menembak dengan tepat sasaran sangat susah".

Sembari melihat Dark Elf muda yang ingin menembak anak panah.

'Plash'.

'Whuussh'.

Anak panah itu melesat tapi anak panah itu tidak mengenai target.

"Ya itu wajar karena mereka selama ini tidak pernah memegang senjata saat menjadi budak".

"Begitu ya! Coba ganti cara melatih mereka".

"Eh maksud anda?".

Naruto tersenyum."Sekali-kali gunakanlah cara kuno"Ujar Naruto sembari berbalik. "Aku pergi dulu"Lanjutnya sembari meninggalkan Dark Elf mematung.

Dark Elf yang mematung dengan ucapan Tuanya. "Cara Kuno?"Ujarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia teringat sesuatu."Benar juga kenapa aku lupa dengan cara itu"Lanjutnya sembari menepuk tanganya.

Di sebuah tempat di sebuah rumah.

'Trank'.

'Trank'.

Suara benturan antara dua besi, tanpa permisi Naruto memasuki rumah itu saat masuk ia mencium bau besi yang terbakar dan hawa rumah itu sangat panas karena ada sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar yang di gunakan untuk melelehkan besi.

'Trank'.

'Trank'.

Naruto melihat beberapa Dwarf yang di kirim oleh Raja Dwargon Gazeff.

"Sepertinya disini tidak ada masalah"Ujar Naruto

"Hm"Guman Dwarf yang sedang membuat sebuah pedang terhenti karena suara Naruto, Dwarf itu mrnoleh ke sumber suara dan tentu ia terkejut. "Ah Naruto-Sama apa keperluan anda datang kemari"Lanjutnya dan Dwarf itu yang bernama paul.

"Tidak aku hanya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kota"Ujar Naruto."Lalu pesananku bagaimana?"Lanjutnya.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama pesanan anda sedikit lumayan susah dan membutuhkan waktu, tapi hampir selesai, kemungkinan dua hari lagi akan selesai"Ujar Paul.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"Ujar Naruto sembari melangkah pergi.

Setelah Naruto Paul pun melanjutkan pekerjaanya tapi sebelum itu ia menoleh ke sebuah tungku besi yang tapi sesuatu bersinar bewarna biru yang di barengi kobaran api.

[Ratusan meter dari hutan Monster].

Dari arah Timur Laut dua kuda yang berjalan agak cepat.

"Heika,tak lama lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat tujuan".

"Begitu, Enkidu menurutmu bagaimana dengan kota monster yang baru-baru muncul itu".

Yang di panggil Enkidu itu sedikit terdiam dan menatap rajanya dengan hormat. "Maafkan hamba Heika,saya tidak bisa berkomentar sebelum saya melihatnya sendiri"Ujar Enkidu.

"Jadi aku harus melihatnya sendiri dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu,panggil saja Namaku Enkidu".

"Baiklah Gilgames"Ujar Enkidu dan membuat Raja Britania itu tersenyum tapi tidak bertahan lama."Sama"Lanjutnya.

[Flashback]

[Kerajaan Britania].

Sebuah kerajaan terbesar kedua setelah Konoha, Kerajaan Britania sangatlah maju di bidang ekonomi maupun militer serta infrastrukturnya.

Dan kini dalam istana kerajaan Britania, disana telah ada sang Raja Britania (Gillgames). yang duduk di kurisi kebesaranya dan memandang datar Dua prajurit yang satu prajurit datang dalam keadaan babak belur. Yang satu prajurit masih berpakaian amor yang bersih dan sangat berbeda dari Armor Kerajaan Britania, karena prajurit itu datang dari Konoha.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan"Ujar Gillgames.

"Ha'i, Hutan Monster kini mulai susah untuk dimasuki Heika".

"Alasanya".

"Ada sebuah sihir yang membuat akar-akar pohon hidup dan menyerang kami".

"Akar?".

"Heika?"

Gillgames menoleh kearah dimana seorang ajudan terpercayanya."Ada apa Enkidu?".

"Maaf menyela, jika dugaan saya benar itu perbuatan dari Ras Dyard"Ujar Enkidu.

"Hmm Ras pelindung tuhan kah"Ujar Gillgames. "Lalu?".

Satu prajurit terjengit karena tatapan mata Gillgames tertuju ke arahnya.

"Ada pesan dari Kerajaan Konoha, Konoha akan, lalu ini kiriman pesan dari kerajaan Konoha"Ujar

Gillgames pun menerima surat itu lalu membacanya dengan cepat dan langsung melemparkanya ke arah Enkidu dan Enkidupun menagkapnya dengan sigap lalu membacanya.

"Katakan pada Rajamu yang tua itu segeralah turun, lalu katakan Britania akan membantu".

Prajurit Konoha itu pun membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Dasar pak tua tak tahu untumg"Ujar Gillgames.

"Ma Ma itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya sejak dulu".

"Dan lagi apa jadinya jika aku memberitahunya tentang Skill ku".

Kerajaan Britania Gillagames di rumorkan mendapatkan sebuah Skill yang membuatnya tidak bisa menua,dan Skill itu ia dapat dari di sebuah Dungeon.

"Mungkin sifat serakahnya akan menjadi buruk"Ujar Enkidu.

Dan Enkidu juga mendapatkanya tapi ia mendapatkanya karena di ajarkan oleh Gillgames. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika Skil itu bisa di ajarkan.

Karena Skil itu semua orang berburu di Dungeon dimana Gillgames mendapatkanya tapi tidak ada satupun yang lolos dari Dungeon itu, lalu Raja Konoha.

"Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?"Ujar tanya Enkidu.

"Hmm. Menurutmu bagaimana Enkidu?".

Hanya sebentar Enkidu termenung, tapi tak lama ia sadar dan paham dengan akal dari Rajanya Gillgames.  
"Jadi begitu, jadi ini akan menjadi kesempatan kita yang bagus".

"Ya. Lalu Enkidu siapkan kuda aku ingin mengunjungi dan melihat siapa pemimpin Kota monster itu".

"Apakah butuh pengawalan?".

"Tidak usah, lagian sudah lama menjadi seorang petualang".

[Flashback Off].

Dan kini Raja serta Ajudan Kerajaan Britania telah tiba di depan hutan monster.

"Dulu para petualang bisa masuk kedalam hutan ini untuk berburu Demi Human yang tersisa"Ujar Enkidu. "Tapi sekarang semenjak para Demi Human lepas dan membangun sebuah kota berpikir dulu untuk melakukanya"Lanjutnya.

"Gillgames-Sama dari arah utara dari hutan ini ada sebuah Desa Goblin"Jelas Enkidu.

"Hoo, kalau begitu ayo masuk"Ujar Gillgames sembari menggerakan kuda yang ia tunggangi.

Dan di ikuti oleh Enkidu tapi akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka terhenti karena mereka melihat sebuah portal dimensi berwarna hitam,dan sebuah sosok pria muncul di portal dimensi berwarna hitam.

"Wahai Raja Britania Gilgames-Sama dan sang Ajudan Enkidu-Dono.

Gillgames yang sedikit terkejut karena sosok di hadapanya tahu siapa dirinya serta Enkidu. "Lalu siapa kau?"Tanya Gillgames.

"Khu,Khu,Khu, Nama saya adalah Diablo maafkan saya jika membuat anda terkejut, dan selama ini tuan ku Naruto-Sama telah menunggu anda"Ujar Diablo.

"Hoo, kalau begitu ini akan jadi mudah antarkan aku ke Tuanmu"Ujar Gillgames.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti saya"Ujar Diablo.

[Skip].

[Kota Monster].

Setelah tiba di kota monster Gillgames dan Enkidu sedikit kagum dengan peradaban yang ada kota monster ini.

"Hmm kota ini sangat bagus siapa sangka ini ada di tengah-tengah hutan"Ujar Gillgames yang kini sedang berjalan alun-alun kota bersama Enkidu yang di sampingnya lalu Diablo berjalan di depanya.

"Saya sangat senang jika anda memuji kota kami"Ujar Diablo.

"Lalu siapa yang membuat desain bangunan-bangunan ini?"Ujar Tanya Enkidu.

"Itu adalah hasil kerja dari Ras Dwarf".

"Ras Dwarf?".

"Benar, sekarang Kerajaan Dwarf kini berada di naungan Naruto-Sama".

"Sekarang aku paham apa alasanya kerajaan Konoha meminta pasokan persenjataan"Ujar Enkidu.

Dan itu membuat Diablo melirik kesamping tanpa menoleh.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan vila Gillgames dan Enkidu pun di tuntun masuk oleh Diablo, tentu merek berdua pun mengikuti Diablo.

Dan kini Gillgames dan Enkidu berhadapan dengan Naruto. Di sebuah ruangan yang telah di siapkan serta jamuan-jamuan nakanan dan minuman.

"Dari yang ku dengar dari Diablo anda telah menungguku"Ujar datar Gillgames.

"Ya itu benar"Ujar Datar Naruto.

"Dan itu untuk apa".

"Sebelum itu ceritakan keperluan apa kalian datang ke kota kesayanganku ini".

"Ah benar hal pertama aku sangat penasaran terhadap sebuah kota yang di tinggali oleh para mantan budak"Ujar Gillgames sembari melirik sekitar dimana para bawahan Naruto yang juga ikut dalam pertemuan ini.

Para bawahan Naruto merasa geram dan ingin melancarkan serangan tapi terhenti karena Naruto mengangkat lenganya.

'Akan kubunuh'.

'Setelah ini dia akan mati'.

'Mati'.

'Kalian berhenti'.

'Mereka sangat patuh terhadap tuanya, dan mereka mampu melakukan berbicara dalam pikiran kah'Batin Gillgames saat ia membaca pikiran dengan Skilnya.

"Lalu yang ke dua aku ingin mengajukan sebuah Aliansi"Ujar Gillgames.

Naruto terdiam "kalian tinggalkan kami,Diablo kau tetap disini".

Sesuai perintah Naruto para Demi Human kecuali Diablo meninggalkan ruangan khusus itu.

Setelah semua pergi Naruto mulai berbicara. "Baiklah aku terima"Ujar Naruto langsung menerima ajukan aliansi Gillgames.

Tentu Gillgames dan Enkidu sedikit terkejut. Atas Naruto langsung menerimanya.

'Langsung menerimanya, apakah dia tidak takut jika suatu saat aku akan berkhianat'Batin Gillgames.

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi Gillgames. "Tentu tidak, jika kau berkhianat aku tinggal meratakan negaramu saja kan"Ujar Naruto.

"Eh!?"Ujar Gillgames yang terkejut atas ucapan Naruto. 'Apa dia membaca pikiranku?'Batin Gillgames dan ia tambah terkejut saat membaca pikiran Naruto.

'Sepertinya kau kebingungan'.

'Bagaimana bisa?'.

'Tentu bisa, kau tahu di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin'. "Dan juga dengan Skill ini, kau jangan berhanggapan jika hanya kau saja yang bisa menggunakan Skill ini"Ujar Naruto. "Lihatlah"Lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah medali.

Tentu Gillgames melihat medali yang Naruto perlihatkan dan ia terkejut dan langsung berdiri. "Lambang itu bagaimana bisa"Ujar Gillgames.

Gillgames melihat sebuah lambang spiral berwarna merah

"Kau pasti mendapatkan Skill [Mind Reading] di Dungeon bukan".

"Ya dan di dalam lantai terakhir Dungeon dan di sana juga ada sebuah lambang itu"Ujar Gillgames.  
"Tapi kenapa?".

Gillgames masih di landa kebingungan.

"Wajar jika kau masih merasa bingung"Ujar Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah kisah tentang Klan Uzumaki"Lanjutnya

"Klan Uzumaki aku tidak pernah mendengar nama klan itu?"Ujar Gillgames.

"Begitu juga saya, saya baru kali ini dengar tentang Klan Uzumaki"Ujar Enkidu.

"Ya wajar karena mereka ada di ribuan tahun yang lalu"Ujar Naruto dan itu membuat Gillgames dan Enkidu terkejut.

"Hmm dari mana aku mulai bercerita, untuk saat ini dari bagian itu dulu".

Zaman dulu ada sebuah desa yang makmur dan desa itu bernama Uzushiogakure, desa itu adalah tempat tinggal para klan Uzumaki, para penduduk sangat ramah dan saking ramahnya mereka sangat akrab dengan para Demi Human yang datang dari benua iblis karena sebuah alasan para Demi Human pergi dari benua iblis.

Dan para Demi Human pun datang dan singgah ke Uzushiogakure awalnya mereka takut tapi Klan Uzumaki menerima mereka dengan senang hati dengan alasan membuat suasana desa menjadi meriah.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat bercerita lalu ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

Klan Uzumaki mempunyai kekuatan yaitu tidak bisa menua bisa di bilang mereka abadi. Jadi para Klan Uzumaki dan Demi Human hidup dengan tenang dan ada juga yang menikah dan memiliki keturunan dan itu hubungan mereka menjadi erat.

Lalu sepuluh tahun kemudian kabar Klan Uzumaki dan Demi Human hidup secara berdampingan mulai ter sebar oleh telinga Raja Iblis Lucifer.

Dan itu awal perang pertama antara Manusia dan kaum Iblis, dan yang melawan kaum iblis itu adalah pasukan kerajaan Konoha.

Lalu kerajaan Konoha memanggil seorang Pahlawan dan itu adalah pahlawan pertama Arthur Pendragom.

Tentu itu membuat pasukan kaum iblis tidak gentar, lalu Kerajaan Konoha mendengar penyebab kaum iblis yaitu para Demi Human yang melarikan diri ke benua iblis.

Dan itu membuat kerajaan Konoha mencoba untuk menangkap para Demi Human tentu Klan Uzumaki tidak menerimanya dan akhirnya mereka melakukan sebuah perjanjian jika para Demi Human harus membantu melawan kaum iblis dan itu para Demi Human menerimanya.

Klan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa yang bisa lakukan hanya berdoa kepada sang dewa Manusia.

Perang masih berlanjut dan semakin panas Klan Uzumaki tak menyerah untuk berdoa dan mereka terus berdoa selama satu bulan penuh.

Lalu entah apa yang terjadi sesuatu muncul di tengah tengah mereka dan muncul sosok pria yang pingsan .

Tentu para klan Uzumaki merasa senang mereka mengira pria itu utusan para Dewa.

Dan dugaan mereka benar adanya dua bulan kemudian para kaum iblis menarik pasukanya.

Dan itu membuat para Manusia dan demi Human senang. Lalu para Klan Uzumaki dan Demi Human kembali hudup dengan tenang.

Lalu sosok pria yang membantu melawan kaum iblis ia pun di anggap oleh Klan Uzumaki sebagai dewa Manusia [Hitogami : Uzumaki Naruto] pergi entah kemana.

Satu tahun kemudian para manusia yang ada di kerajaan Konoha merasa iri kepada Klan Uzumaki dan akhir nya di serang oleh pasukan kerajaan Konoha dan perang manusia dan Demi Human pun pecah, karena kekuatan Kerajaan Konoha serta pahlawan pertama akibatnya Klan Uzumaki dan desa Uzushiogakure hancur lalu para Demi Human pun menjadi budak manusia.

Kabar perang itu pun sampai terdengar oleh Hitogami tentu itu membuatnya merasa kecewa.

"Selesai, lalu Dungeon yang kau masuki itu adalah reruntuhan Uzushiogakure".

Gillgames dan Enkidu yang mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto merasa sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi Skil ini dari Klan Uzumaki, tapi kenapa nama Hitogami itu sama seperti nama mu".

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto".

"Begitu"Ujar Gillgames yang sudah kembali tenang. "Lalu tentang Aliansi aku akan mengirimkan surat perjanjian aliansi, lalu ini tentang Kerajaan Konoha".

"Hm"Guman Naruto."kerajaan Konoha?".

"Ya aku ingin menghapuskan kerajaan itu di benua Yagdrasil ini".

"Ho ho, jika kau berhasil apa yang kau lakukan dengan kerajaan itu".

"Masalah itu aku belum memikirkanya".

"Jadi apa alasanmu untuk menghancurkan kerajaan besar itu".

"Alasanya sederhana zaman sudah berganti Yagdrasil tidak butuh orang serakah".

"Hahahaha, jawaban yang bagus aku suka, baiklah aku akan membantumu"Ujar tawa Naruto."Lalu apa rencanamu".

"Konoha akan menyerang Kota monster ini dan kau ingin mengalahkanya"Ujar Gillgames.

"Lalu kau akan menyerang Konoha saat mereka lengah begitu"Potong Naruto. "Jadi kau ingin memanfaatkan ku ya, ya tidak apa aku suka dengan itu karena itulah seorang Raja memanfaatkan hal yang menguntungkanya"Lanjutnya.

"Ya baiklah aku permisi untuk pergi kembali ke kerajaanku"Ujar Gillgames sembari berdiri. Dan di ikuti Enkidu.

Naruto hanya merentangkan satu tanganya. "Berhati hatilah".

"Baiklah aku permisi".

Setelah Gillgames dan Enkidu pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Diablo.

"Kenapa anda tidak menceritakan semuanya?"Ujar Tanya Diablo. "Lalu kenapa anda merahasiakan nama marga asli anda".

"Hm buat apa lagian dia hanya ingin mengetahui tentang Klan Uzumaki"Ujar Naruto."Lalu kenapa aku harus memberitahukan nama margaku, dan lagi sekarang sudah tidak ada yang tahu tentang klan Uzumaki".

Diablo hanya membungkukkan badanya. Lalu ia menegakan tubuhnya. "Lalu apa yang kita harus lakukan tentang perang yang akan terjadi nanti".

"Hm tentang itu nanti akan ku jelaskan kumpulkan para petinggi dan para penjaga"Ujar Naruto dan Diablo langsung menghilang. Naruto meraih gelas yang masih terisi sebuah Wine,Naruto melihat gelas itu dengan seksama dan sedikit menggoyangkanya secara pelan. "Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan ada sebuah Reuni"Lanjutnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

TBC. 


End file.
